Lord Of Speed
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: The summary is at the top of Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my next CW DC and Kamen Rider crossover: The Flash and Kamen Rider Kabuto. I hope you enjoy this story and let's see how well it does. I don't owe Toei, CW, DC, Flash, Kamen Rider or any of their characters.**

**Summary: Barry's started to become slower and with a much powerful opponent on the way, how will they stop it? Find out by reading on.**

After the death of Nora West-Allen and the disappearance of the Reverse Flash, things weren't good at all with Team Flash as Barry had started becoming slower as if the Speed Force was leaving his body. Cisco had left the team to be with his girlfriend; Kamilla Hwang, Caitlin and Frost had a new suit, Joe was the captain of the CCPD, Ralph was back being a PI and Iris was busy working at Central City Citizen. Barry had stayed in the apartment as his felt his speed leaving him every time he used his powers, he was wondering what he was supposed to do without his powers.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Barry was sat in the Cortex looking at the city through the screens, he was wondering how he was going to protect the city without his powers. He was alone until he was joined by the company of Caitlin Snow, she was wearing her blue leather jacket, white blouse and black skinny jeans with black heels.

"You alright, Barry?" Cait asked as she sat down next to him, Barry shrugged his shoulders then looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, it's just…" Barry paused, he opened his jacket pocket then took out a photo of him and Nora at the pier. "We defeated Cicada only to lose Nora and Thawne to get away!" Barry got up then kicked the desk from the anger inside him.

"Barry, we'll find a way to get your speed back," Caitlin promised, Barry turned and smiled at Caitlin. "Before he left, Cisco was working on something that you use until we can get your speed back." Caitlin suggested, the pair ran off to Cisco's workshop to see this project he was working on.

_**Somewhere:**_

Hidden in a dark building, a gold and white figure looked at various videos to see where the Flash had disappeared to but could find no trace of him.

_**S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco's workshop:**_

Barry and Caitlin had opened a small box which inside contained a silver belt and what seemed like a big red metallic beetle, the eyes on it shone orange then flew out of the box and flew around the lab.

"What is that?" Caitlin asked, Barry shrugged his shoulders as they watched the beetle fly around then land on the table beside the box.

"I see you found my old project," Barry and Caitlin turned around to see Cisco stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "That is the Kabuto Zecter; I created it in case of emergencies and Barry losing his speed classes as an emergency." The Kabuto Zecter flew up and landed in Barry's hands, the trio looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like we found something that could help us," Caitlin smiled and Barry nodded, the alarm started to beep and Caitlin checked it out. "Hostage take over at National City Bank." Barry picked up the belt then Cisco took him down to the garage to show Barry his new mode of transport.

_**National City Bank:**_

There were several cops outside the front doors of the bank with Captain Joe West leading them, they didn't know to stop the robbers without hurting any of the hostages. The streets were quiet until the sound of a racing bike feel the roads, the cops turned to see a red and silver bike pulling up with a man dressed from neck to toe in black with a dark tinted helmet.

"Oi you!" Captain West shouted, the man turned to face the Captain and looked at him. "This is police operation, get away!" Joe shouted but the man ignored his order instead, he put on a silver belt and in flew the Kabuto Zecter. The man slid the Zecter on to the belt and it became a buckle as it created a black and silver armored figure with red stripes on the arms and the chest along with a blue visor. "What the….?" Joe was speechless and watched as the figure walked through the front doors.

_**Inside the bank:**_

The lobby was empty so the figure looked around until he saw a small group of robbers run up with huge bags of cash. They pointed their rifles at the armored figure and started shooting but the bullets weren't even damaging the figure, the armored hero then took an axe then flipped it around into gun mode then shot back at the robbers but only hitting their guns and the bags of money.

"Who is this guy?" Asked one of the robbers, he took out a pistol and shot the figure in the head but the bullet bounced off and hit the same robber on the shoulder. The armored figure turned a dial on his gun and when he pulled the trigger, it shot a red net which stunned the robbers then the figure walked downstairs to see several hostages tied up so he tore off the ties then walked off.

"Stop!" The figure stopped and looked behind him to see Captain West and several officers pointing guns at him. "Who are you?" Joe shouted but instead of answering, the armored figure shot the ground to emit a cloud of smoke and when it disappeared, so was the figure.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

In the Cortex, Caitlin and Cisco had been watching the entire fight and looked behind them to see the bucky armored figure. The Kabuto Zecter flew off the belt and landed beside Caitlin, causing the armor to fade away and revealing Barry Allen.

"How was the Masked form?" Cisco asked cheerfully, Barry smiled then looked at the Kabuto Zecter.

"It felt great, Cisco," Barry exclaimed, he then looked at the Flash suit which made Barry feel a little upset. "It wasn't like being The Flash but it felt good to do help the people again." Barry smiled as he sat down in a chair by the Flash suit then looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe next time, you can test out the Rider form!" Cisco suggested which got Barry's attention, Cisco pressed a few buttons then the specs for the Rider form viewed up on the screens. "The Rider form increases your speed, strength and is a lot easier to move around with; it also comes up with a Clock Up feature which allows you to move faster than the eye can see." Barry was impressed with the extra form and was looking forward to testing it out.

"Plus, you could beat Metas such as Peek-a-boo or Thawne faster than they can keep up," Caitlin added, Barry liked that idea but their happy moment was interrupted by the alarm, Caitlin checked to see what was causing then found out what it was. "Seems like there's reports of low level earthquakes happening around the CCPD, sounds like Adam Fells is at it." Caitlin told Barry who had held his hand up and the Kabuto Zecter flew and landed in his hand.

"Cisco, get ready because I'll be testing out the Rider mode," Barry told Cisco then he ran off towards the garage then rode off towards the CCPD. "I won't anyone harm my city as I'm its protector."

_**CCPD:**_

Adam Fells aka Geomancer was holding all the officers hostage and pointing one of his hands at Iris, she was hoping that Barry would come and save everyone but she didn't know that her husband had lost his speed. A red laser flew past Iris' head and just missed Adam, everyone looked to see the same armored figure from the bank robbery.

"What is he doing here?" Joe asked, Geomancer pointed one hand at the figure then shot a blast which sent the figure flying into the elevator.

"No matter who dares attack my city," Everyone turned and looked at the armored figure as he stood up and threw his gun to the side. "I will always be there to save everyone and stop evil people like you." He pointed at Geomancer with his right hand as he used the left hand to push up the horn on the Kabuto Zecter, causing the armor to raise and detach from the main body. "Cast Off!" The figure shouted then pulled the horn all the way back, causing the center of the Zecter to open up.

"_Cast Off!" _The armor flew off and most of it hit Geomancer to reveal the new form of the hero: black and silver legs and arms with red shoulder pads and red body armor, a black and silver red with a newly added head crest similar to the beetle on his belt. _"Change beetle!" _The beetle hero walked towards Geomancer and the pair started fighting, it seemed like Geomancer would win but then the beetle hero kicked Geomancer into the staircase.

"_Barry, can you hear us?" _Barry put a finger on the side of his helmet to access his commlink. _"Cisco has got and idea to destroy the Meta cells inside Geomancer." _Caitlin told Barry then he waited for Cisco to speak.

"_Barry, the Zecter has three buttons; pressed them in order then close it up to activate the Rider Kick," _Cisco told Barry just as he dodged Geomancer's kick and punched him into a wall. _"Do it now, Kabuto!" _Cisco shouted and Kabuto nodded, he then started doing what Cisco said by pressing the buttons.

"_One! Two! Three!" _Kabuto closed up then Zecter then slowly walked towards Geomancer until he was in range, he then opened the Zecter as fast as he could. _"Rider Kick!"_ A huge surge of blue and purple electricity rose into Kabuto's head crest then down to his right leg, Kabuto then kicked Geomancer in the stomach and the power destroyed the Meta genes inside him.

"That won't stop me!" Geomancer shouted, he punched the floor to create a small quake but nothing happened. "What's happened to my powers?" Adam shouted then he looked at Kabuto who had started walking away from everyone then jumped out the window, leaving everyone to try and understand what had happened.

**And that's the end of the first chapter and I do hope that you enjoyed it. Kabuto has debuted and taken down a Meta. Do you like Cisco and Caitlin helping Barry with his new power? If you enjoyed this, drop a review and look out for more.**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2 of my Kabuto and Flash story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

It had been two days since Central City was introduced to Masked Rider Kabuto so the team decided to create another Rider system to help Barry protect the city. Barry had went out to properly test out the Kabuto Extender while Cisco was in the middle of creating a new Zecter with Caitlin was in the Speed Lab training. The trio had made their way back up to Cortex when they saw Harry Wells and his daughter, Jesse and they were smiling as they looked at the trio.

"It's good to see you three again," Harry smiled and the trio smiled then hugged Harry and Jesse. "How's things been since we were last here?" Harry asked, Barry sat down and raised his hand which signalled the Kabuto Zecter which landed on the desk.

"Something's been causing me to use my speed so in the meantime, i'm using this," Barry looked at the Zecter as it beeped. "Cisco made it so I can still fight and protect Central City." Barry told Harry and Jesse but before they ask any questions, the Meta alarm started beeping so Barry ran out with the Kabuto Zecter flying close behind but that didn't stop Jesse from after him.

_**Museum:**_

The floor was covered in snow with the guard's feet frozen to the ground and most of jewels were taken by Weather Witch, she was about to leave when several red blasts flew and just missed her. Weather Witch turned to see Kabuto in his Masked Form and pointing the Kunai Gun at her which surprised her, she pointed her staff at Kabuto but he shot an electric blast which caused Joslyn to drop her staff and hold her hand in pain.

"Do you really think you could get away without me finding out?" Kabuto asked as he walked towards Weather Witch and was about to pick the staff until the ground froze Kabuto's feet still. "Looks like I'm going to go up a level." Kabuto mumbled as he grabbed the Kabuto horn and it opened the Zecter. "Cast Off." Kabuto whispered which caused the Masked armor to fly off and reveal Kabuto's Rider form.

"_Cast Off: Change Beetle." _Kabuto pointed the Kunai Gun at the ice and shot at it, causing it to break and free him which made Weather Witch scared. Jesse Quick arrived to see Kabuto walking towards Weather Witch who was pointing her staff at the Rider, Joslyn shot a ice beam however Kabuto counted it by hitting a pad on his belt. _"Clock Up!" _Now from Kabuto's point of view, everything was moving slow but for anyone else, Kabuto was moving at high speed. Jesse watched as a red and black blur moved Weather Witch into a police car and put on the Meta cuffs then it stopped by the staff. _"Clock Over." _

"This staff won't be used ever again." Kabuto said as he picked it up then walked towards the Kabuto Extender and rode off, leaving Jesse Quick behind at the museum.

"Seems things really have changed since I was last here." Jesse mumbled then ran off to catch up with Kabuto.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Kabuto had pulled up into the garage and was about to get off when he saw Iris West-Allen, she was standing by the van with her arms crossed. Kabuto got off his bike and instead of going to talk to his wife, Barry walked towards the elevator until Iris got in front and blocked him.

"Barry, are you ignoring me?" Iris asked, Kabuto's head didn't move as he didn't know what he was the right thing to say then he decided to speak up.

"Yes Iris, I am ignoring you," Kabuto replied, the Zecter flew off the belt then the suit faded away so Iris could see her husband. "After Nora was wiped from existence, what did you do?" Barry asked her but Iris didn't answer. "I'll remind you: you went back to work while I felt responsible and cried! You never once came and spoke to me or even asked how I felt! You didn't even notice that while you spelt, I was here thinking of ways to save her!" Barry walked around his wife and got into the life.

"Did you not think I was broken, Barry?" Iris screamed but the elevator doors had already closed, leaving Iris down in the garage to think about everything that had happened.

_**Speed Lab:**_

Barry was sat in the dark room thinking about everything that had happened: becoming Kabuto but also losing Nora. He was thinking about how much time he wanted to spend with his daughter but now he wasn't going to get that chance.

"Need some company?" Barry turned to look at the entrance and there stood Caitlin Snow: the one person who was always there for him, even when Iris was meant to be but wasn't. "You thinking about Nora again?" Caitlin asked as she sat next Barry then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah: if only I thought things through more carefully, Nora would still be here," Barry sighed, Caitlin hugged Barry to try and make him feel better but she knew that it couldn't work. "Thank you, Caitlin." Barry looked at Cait and smiled.

"Barry, I'm always going to help you, no matter what," Caitlin promised him which made Barry feel a little better. "Barry, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Caitlin asked and was hoping that Barry wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"You know what, Caitlin; I would like to go out with you," Barry replied which made Caitlin smile. "You decide the time and place, I'll provide the transport." Barry said as he held Caitlin's hand, the two sat there smiling while in the shadows, Iris had heard everything and made her angry.

_**West house:**_

Barry had decided to go over and see Joe and Cecile but when he got there, he heard Iris talking to Joe then he heard Iris tell Joe about his dinner date with Caitlin which bothered him.

"_Was Iris listening to my and Caitlin's chat?" _Barry thought, he decided to act like everything was normal then walked in to see an upset Iris and calm Joe.

"Hey Barr, what you doing here?" Joe asked as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a slip, Barry sat down on the crouch and looked up at Joe.

"I thought I come by and see how are you, Cecile and Jenna," Barry started then he could see that Iris wasn't happy so Barry got up and looked at his dad. "But it seems I interrupted something so I think I'll leave." Barry had opened the door when Cecile walked in with baby Jenna in her pushchair.

"Hey Barry, what brings you by?" Cecile asked but her powers could hear his thoughts and hugged him. "Joe, could you watch Jenna? Me and Barry are going Jitters as there's something I need to talk to him about." Cecile explained to Joe then the two waved as they walked out and left Joe and Iris to talk.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

In his workshop, Cisco had just completed his newest Zecter as it was in the style of a Wasp but with the speed of a bee as well as a completed brace for the Zecter. Since he didn't have his powers anymore, Cisco decided to make himself the user of the Zabee system then got back to work making more Zecters.

_**Meanwhile:**_

At Jitters, Barry and Cecile were sat on the top floor and were drinking coffee. Barry was staring at his cup while Cecile was drinking and looking at Barry's body language, she was thinking about how to start the conversation until Barry broke the silence.

"You read my thoughts so you know what I was thinking," Barry started and Cecile nodded. "It's just that since we lost Nora, Iris spent more time at the Central City Citizen than with me and I was broken." Barry explained, Cecile understood what Barry was talking about.

"Barry, there's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Cecile asked, Barry nodded then took a slip from his coffee.

"Caitlin asked me out for dinner as a way to cheer me up," Barry started which made Cecile happy. "But then, I heard Iris tell Joe this and she made it out like I was going behind her back." Barry explained, Cecile shook her head then looked at Barry.

"I'll talk to Iris, you go and enjoy yourself, Barry." Cecile told him and Barry nodded, they got up to leave when the entire room was filled with floating cards and from the front doors walked in Abra Kadabra from Earth-38. "Who is that?" Cecile asked as the two hid behind a table and waited for help.

"That's Abra Kadabra; he's from Earth-38 but how is he alive?" Barry asked but then help arrived in the form of the Kabuto Zecter. "About time." Barry sighed then slid the Zecter on to his belt and Barry transformed into Kabuto's Masked form, he then jumped over the railings and pointed the Kunai Gun at Abra Kadabra.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kadabra asked, Kabuto walked towards him then lifted the horn of the Kabuto beetle, causing the armor to detach from the main body.

"Cast Off." Kabuto whispered then he fully pulled back the horn on the beetle, discarding the armor to remove Kabuto's rider form.

"_Cast Off: Change Beetle!" _The armor hit several of Kadabra's cards and even him, Kabuto watched as Abra Kadabra pulled out a cloth and was about to pull something out so Kabuto did what he could do: he hit the right pad on his belt. _"Clock Up!" _Now everything was moving in slow motion, Kabuto ran towards Abra Kadabra and pulled the cloth away and attached the cuffs to Abra Kadabra. _"Clock Over!" _Time resumed and Abra Kadabra looked down to see the Meta cuffs were on and Kabuto was holding him still.

"How was my magic trick?" Kabuto asked, Kadabra chuckled then pointed at the cards on the floor.

"Those cards have an explosive coating and all I have to do is snap my fingers," Kadabra told Kabuto and he looked everywhere to see that all of Jitters were covered in cards. "Either take me away or save everyone here." Kadabra made Kabuto choose and he chose to get the cards, Kadabra picked locked the cuffs then vanished which made Kabuto feel stressed.

"How did he get loose?" Kabuto asked himself, he turned and saw that people were taking photos of him and were now asking questions: Can we have your autographs? Can we see under the helmet? How did he get his suit? Kabuto raised his hand into the air which made people quiet then he looked at everyone. "I am the hero to protect the city, the man who will beat all evil." Kabuto announced, everyone clapped and cheered for the hero then they watched as Kabuto walked out on to the streets and rode off on his bike.

_**Later that day:**_

Barry was about to leave the loft and as he was now wearing a suit, he had a dinner date with Caitlin. He picked his motorbike helmet when Iris walked through the front door, she still couldn't believe that Barry was about to go out and have dinner with someone she thought was her friend.

"Barry, can you stay and we talk things over?" Iris asked, Barry just stood still and looked at the ground. "Do you not love me anymore?" Iris asked, Barry turned and faced his wife.

"Look Iris, I know that you don't want me to go out with Caitlin but she's taking me out to check me up," Barry told Iris, she sat down on the couch upset while Barry turned and faced the door. "Don't wait for me, you haven't bother since Nora died." Barry told Iris which caused Iris to cry, Barry took his ring off and left it on the dining table then left the loft to pick up Caitlin

**This is chapter two finished and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So things aren't working out between Barry and Iris, Cisco is developing a new Zecter, Harry and Jesse come over to visit. What did you think of the chapter? **

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of my Kabuto and Flash crossover, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Summer Break Restaurant:**_

Barry and Caitlin arrived at the restaurant in her car, the pair got out and made their way into the restaurant. They took their seats at the table and ordered their meal and some wine, the meal was going well as Caitlin had noticed that Barry had seemed to cheer up since she last saw him.

"You alright, Barry?" Caitlin asked, Barry smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you came out with me. It's been awhile since we went out together." Caitlin raised her glass then Barry raised his glass. "To great friends." Caitlin announced and Barry nodded in agreement.

"And to new beginnings." Barry added, Caitlin smiled and the two tapped their glasses then drank the wine. The two were eating their meal and were enjoying themselves, it was peaceful until they heard an alarm coming from the jewellery store next door. "Sounds like trouble." Barry said then turned to Caitlin who had a smile on her face, he paid the waiter then the two ran out to check out what was going on.

_**Mercury Labs: **_

While Barry and Caitlin were on their dinner date, Cisco had went to check a disturbance at Mercury Labs. He was looking in the storage room until he came across two unconscious guards, Cisco looked up to see a swarm of bees flying towards him so he snapped his fingers and it caused the Zabee Zecter to fly in and attach itself to the brace: Cisco's body transformed into an armored figure with yellow instead of red, the visor was in the style of a hive.

"The Zabee masked form works!" Shouted Cisco, the swarm of bees flew towards Zabee and hit the armor; causing no damage to Cisco. "Robot bees? That means only one person: Brie Larvin!" Cisco ran down the aisle to look for Brie, he wanted to know what she was up to.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Barry and Caitlin arrived at the jewellery store to see Mirror Master and The Top stealing, Barry looked behind him to see Caitlin's eyes changed: Frost was now in control. Barry held his hand up which made the Kabuto Zecter fly in and land in his hand, Barry nodded at Frost and Frost nodded back. Barry stood up and slid the Zecter on to the belt, transforming him into Kabuto's Masked mode then the duo walked in: Kabuto pointed his gun at Sam and Frost pointed an ice dagger at Rosa.

"Who are you two suppose to be?" Rosa asked as she looked at the two stood in the doorway, Kabuto and Frost walked towards the pair as they were ready for a fight.

"We're the ones going to beat you," Kabuto told them then they walked towards them: Mirror Master ran towards Kabuto and tried to tackle him but Frost blast him into a wall. "Frost, I got a plan: I'll Clock Up and hit them until Clock Over then I want you to freeze them." Kabuto whispered, Frost nodded then stepped back as Kabuto pulled the horn and opened the Zecter.

"_Cast Off: Change Beetle!" _Kabuto walked towards the two criminals then hit the pad on his belt. _"Clock Up!" _Everyone was moving in slow motion while Kabuto was moving at moving at normal speed, he started fighting the two until they were now floating in the air. _"Clock Over!" _When time resumed, Mirror Master and Top fell on to the ground then Frost froze them to the ground.

"The plan worked, Kabuto," Frost said as she walked towards him and smiled, Kabuto nodded. "Let's go, the cops will be here soon." Kabuto nodded then the two walked towards the Kabuto Extender then rode off as the police arrived.

_**Mercury Labs:**_

While Barry and Caitlin were fighting Mirror Master and Top, Cisco was in Mercury Labs fighting a group of androids that were infected with Bug Eye Bandit's robot bees. Zabee was beating down every android in his path until he got through and chased after Brie Larvan, he jumped and tackled her to the ground.

"I don't know what you want but I ain't letting you go," Zabee told the Bug Eye Bandit, he pulled her up on to her feet then cuffed her. "You going to tell me what you were doing here?" Zabee asked Brie but she didn't answer, instead she smiled and reminded silent so Zabee contacted the CCPD and informed that he was going to bring in Brie Larvan and evidence against her.

_**Next day:**_

Barry and Cisco had decided to head over to CCPD to see if Joe needed their help on any cases but when they got there, all the officers were getting armed up for something big. Joe ran towards them and pulled them to the side to have a chat about what was going on.

"Barry, Cisco; Mark Mardon has broken into Iron Heights along with Kyle Nimbus and Roy Bivolo," Joe told them, Barry and Cisco nodded then they looked at Joe and they were smirking. "Don't get involved; this is going to be a police op." Joe told them then he left to join the officers to head out while Barry and Cisco headed out to go to the prison.

_**Iron Heights:**_

Two motorcycles pulled up outside the gates to the prison, they removed their helmets to reveal the faces of Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon: they got off their bikes and got ready to run into the prison as they called their Zecters, the Kabuto and Zabee Zecters flew in and landed in their hands; Barry slid the Kabuto Zecter into the belt while Cisco attached the Zabee Zecter to the brace, transforming them into their Masked forms.

"Remember, this is The Mist, Rainbow Raider and Weather Wizard we're fighting against," Cisco reminded and Barry nodded, the pair walked towards the entrance to see several guards with red eyes run towards them. "Looks like Bivolo has been up to his tricks." Cisco shouted as the pair started fighting their way through the controlled guards, Kabuto and Zabee were trying not to harm them but what they didn't know was the Iron Heights breakout was being watched by a figure in a white suit with gold bolts on the ankles.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Jesse were working together to create a new Zecter when Ralph walked in carrying several takeaway cups from Jitters, he handed them to Caitlin and Jesse then sat down and watched them building the Zecter.

"How's the new one coming on?" Ralph asked as he looked at it and could see that the new Zecter was long with big clear wings.

"It's coming along and it's called the Drake Zecter," Caitlin told Ralph as she started working on the grip."We decided to base it on a dragonfly, Jesse is designing both modes for it as we speak." Caitlin looked up and nodded at Jesse who responded with a thumbs up.

"We're still thinking about who would like a good candidate for it," Jesse told Ralph as she walked over and continued work on the Drake Zecter. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Ralph?" Jesse asked as she looked at Ralph who had a smile on his face.

"I've come to see Cisco, have you seen him?" Ralph asked as he got up and threw his cup into the bin, Caitlin turned around and looked at Ralph.

"He's out with Barry; there's a breakout at Iron Heights," Caitlin then looked puzzled as he looked at Ralph who seemed bothered. "Is everything alright, Ralph?" Caitlin asked, Ralph shook his head then looked at the two women.

"I think I've lost my powers," Ralph told them then held out his hand but it didn't change a little bit, that made Caitlin concerned as she checked it out. "Is there a way to get them back?" Ralph asked, Caitlin shook her head then remembered something.

"Ralph, you're not the only one who's lost their powers," Caitlin admitted which got Ralph's attention. "Barry's lost his powers too and Cisco doesn't have his." Ralph was confused as he too remembered something but before anything could be said, a black and yellow blur bolted into the room and started destroying things as well as taking things.

"That was…. It couldn't be!" Caitlin shouted then checked the worktops and saw several blueprints missing as well as some plans for future Zecters. "NO! They're gone!" Caitlin screamed, Ralph and Jesse got off the floor then looked at the worktops.

"What's missing, Caitlin?" Jesse asked, Caitlin opened up the computer to check what plans were taken by the blur.

"What were taken were plans for Barry's Kabuto Zecter and a prototype Scorpion Zecter," Caitlin exclaimed with terror in her voice. "Whoever has them and the technology could beat Barry and Cisco; we've got to warn them!" Caitlin shouted, the three ran to the Cortex to get to the comms.

_**Iron Heights:**_

Back at the prison, Kabuto and Zabee were already in their rider forms and were running towards the Meta wing of the prison. They were about there were they saw Kyle Nimbus standing in the doorway with a smile on his face as he started cracking his knuckles, the riders stood ready in case of a fight.

"I don't know who you two are but you're not getting past me!" Kyle announced as he transformed into a huge cloud of green mist and flew towards the two riders.

"Shall we make this quick?" Kabuto asked and Zabee nodded, the two hit the pads of the right side of their belts.

"_Clock Up!"_ Time started to slow down, Kyle was slowly changing into his mist form which gave Zabee the chance to get the unconscious guards away while Kabuto ran towards Kyle then picked up an empty Pepper Spray can and held it front of Kyle. _"Clock Over!" _Time resumed and Kyle flew into the empty can, Kabuto sealed it up just as Zabee got back.

"Nice idea, Kabuto." Zabee said and Kabuto nodded, they then ran off to catch up with Rainbow Raider and Weather Wizard as they didn't know what they had in mind.

_**Warehouse:**_

Somewhere within the city, a yellow and black vibrating figure walked over to the desk and placed the blueprints down then started reading them. Few seconds later, a few more Metas arrived and looked at the vibrating figure until one of them stepped forward to reveal themselves as Henry Hewitt aka Tokamak.

"How sure are you that this will work?" Hewitt asked, the vibrating figure stopped vibrating and looked at Hewitt with his red glowing eyes.

"I'm certain and so is my partner," The figure answered as he stepped forward to reveal himself as the Reverse Flash. "We just got to follow the plan as long as that happens; one of you will be gifted with the power of a Rider." Thawne shouted which got everyone's attention then they saw a white figure standing behind them with white lightning engulfing their entire body. "And now he's here, we can start the next part of the plan." Thawne announced as he walked towards the white figure then they walked away talking about the future stages of their plan.

**I'm leaving this chapter at another cliffhanger as I know how much you love me doing that. Zabee has debuted, the Drake Zecter is being created but the designs for two Zecters have been stolen. Who is the white figure? Who will the Drake Zecter choose? **

**Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of the Flash and Kabuto crossover and let's see what happens.**

_**Iron Heights:**_

Kabuto and Zabee had just arrived at the Metahuman wing when they saw Rainbow Raider and he looked angry, he snapped his fingers and several armed guards ran towards the riders who started fighting them.

"Looks like you two will be busy with the guards." Bivolo taunted then he walked away to leave Kabuto and Zabee to fight the guards.

"Kabuto, go after them; I'll keep these lot busy!" Zabee shouted, Kabuto nodded then ran after Bivolo while Zabee fought the controlled guards.

_**City streets:**_

While there was a fight at Iron Heights and Zecters were being made at S.T.A.R Labs, Harry had decided to walk off without telling anyone: he was thinking about how useless he was without his brains. Harry was too busy thinking about his intelligence problem that he didn't see a dark figure running towards him and tackle him, the figure turned out to be Peek-a-boo and she was smiling.

"I heard that someone looking like Harrison Wells was walking around," Shawna smiled then stood up. "If I take you to my boss, I get a huge reward." Shawna took out a gun and pointed it and Harry, she was about to walk towards Harry when a yellow steak ran in knocked Shawna off her feet; it was Jesse in her suit.

"Dad!" Jesse ran over to her dad and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Jesse asked, Harry nodded but none of them notice that Shawna pointed her gun at Jesse and shot her in the shoulder.

"Jesse!" Harry shouted as Jesse flew on to the ground, he knelt down and put pressure on the wound. "You'll regret hurting her!" Harry shouted and like that, the three heard the sound of fluttering wings then they saw what it was: it was the completed Drake Zecter and it dropped the grip into Harry's hand. "I may not be smart anymore but that doesn't mean I'm bad at shooting." Harry warned Shawna as the Drake Zecter started transforming Harry into Drake's Masked form: similar to Kabuto's Masked form but the red was now blue, the style of the masked form looking like scuba gear with a small grey shoulder pad on the right side.

"Dad, you're Drake?" Jesse asked then watched her Dad run and fight Peek-a-boo in a gun against gun fight. "Go on Dad, show her who's the best!" Jesse cheered and watched as Drake had just shot the gun out of Shawna's hand and the blast partially shot her hand.

"What is that power?" Shawna asked as she ran away then teleported, Drake ran after her but wasn't fast enough so he ran over to Jesse.

"Let's get you back to S.T.A.R Labs," Drake suggested then picked up Jesse and carried her back to S.T.A.R Labs while thinking about why did the Drake Zecter choose him.

_**Iron Heights:**_

Meanwhile, Kabuto had arrived at the Metahuman wing to see Weather Wizard and Rainbow Raider unlocking two cells: one was holding Weather Witch and the other was holding Amulet Black. Kabuto got ready for a fight until he felt he was being shot at; he turned around to see Henry Hewitt blasting him with energy until it sent Kabuto flying and fall on to the ground.

"Come on, Scudder is waiting for us while Dillon is keeping the other one busy." He told and they followed Henry to the meet point, while leaving an unconscious Kabuto on the ground. A few moments later, Zabee came running in and ran towards Kabuto, he knelt down and started shaking him until Kabuto woke up.

"Where's Mardon and Bivolo?" Zabee asked, Kabuto held his head and shook it to try and wake up until he remembered what happened.

"They left with Joslyn and Amulet; Henry Hewitt was with them too," Kabuto told Zabee and they were both concerned about what was going on and who was planning this. "We need to go and tell the others." Kabuto told Zabee and he nodded, they both ran out of the Metahuman wing and headed towards the exit.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

After a few hours, Barry and Cisco returned back to S.T.A.R Labs to see that Jesse was in the medical bay with Harry sat next to her while holding the Drake Grip. Cisco went with Caitlin to the workshop while Barry talked with Ralph who wasn't looking happy.

"Ralph, is everything okay?" Barry asked but Ralph shook his head, he showed Barry his test results that Jesse and Caitlin had performed on him. "No Dark Matter in your system? How is that possible?" Barry asked, Ralph looked down then looked over at the Mirror Gun.

"They found out that it was a side effect of that when you hit me," Ralph told Barry which made Barry feel terrible as he was the one that pulled the trigger. "Don't worry about it, Barry; it's not a great deal." Ralph smiled as he patted Barry on the shoulder, Barry felt happy that Ralph wasn't angry with him.

"Hey Ralph, what would you say if I asked Cisco to make you a Zecter like mine?" Barry asked which made Ralph smile and nod, the two walked off to the workshop to talk with Cisco and Caitlin about a new Zecter design for Ralph.

_**Meanwhile:**_

At an abandoned warehouse, Thawne had started developing his own version of the Kabuto Zecter so he could beat Kabuto without revealing his identity. It was quiet until the white figure walked over to see how the creation was going until he saw a purple and black sword on the table along with a purple and silver scorpion.

"What is this?" The figure in white asked as he looked at the sword and scorpion, Thawne turned around and looked at his partner.

"That is my creation: the Sasword Zecter," Thawne introduced as he held the blade up and examined it. "I found someone that could use it to take down Kabuto and Zabee, just trust me." Thawne asked his partner and he nodded.

"Make it work else it won't work," The figure reminded Thawne as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as Godspeed: the fastest speedster of all. "We need the most powerful Zecter to win and beat those Riders." Godspeed reminded Thawne and he nodded, Thawne then bolted out with a smile while leaving Godspeed with the Sasword Zecter and an incomplete Zecter.

_**Jitters rooftop:**_

Barry was waiting for Caitlin as he wanted to ask her out on a date, he was about to call her when a blur ran past and hit him down onto the floor and when Barry looked up, he saw that the blur was none other than Eobard Thawne with the face of Harrison Wells.

"Nice to see you again, Barry," Thawne smiled as he walked over to kick Barry but he rolled out of the way and caught the incoming Kabuto Zecter. "So, you're Kabuto?" Thawne watched as Barry slid the Zecter on to his belt and transformed into Kabuto's Masked form.

"What do you want, Thawne?" Barry asked as he got back onto his feet only to be punched up into the air and land on the other side of the building.

"I'm here to get you out of the way," Thawne explained as he picked up Barry by the throat then smashed him down into the ground. "Come on Barry, you can put more effort into fighting me." Thawne encouraged Barry then he looked down and saw Kabuto's right hand on the Zecter's horn then he pulled it open.

"_Cast Off!" _The armor flew off and revealed Kabuto's rider form. _"Change Beetle!" _Now Barry and Thawne started their heated battle with punches and kicks flying everywhere until Thawne got the better of Kabuto by punching him through several walls which knocked Kabuto unconscious.

"Now, it's time to end the bane of my existence," Thawne smirked as his left hand was around his neck and his right hand was vibrating, it was slowly moving closer to Kabuto's chest until Thawne got knocked down by a red and silver blur. Barry was barely awake when he saw what seemed like a hyper evolved version of his rider form, the figure disappeared into a small green portal but it sucked Barry in it.

_**Central City, 4 years later:**_

A green portal opened up and dropped Kabuto on to the ground, he looked around to see that he was in S.T.A.R. Labs but it hadn't changed much. Barry started walking through the corridors until he arrived at the entrance to the Cortex, he looked around the corner and saw the future Caitlin holding a baby then saw the future Barry walking over to her and hugging Caitlin and the baby.

"Are me and Caitlin together here?" Present Barry asked himself quietly but then he noticed the matching rings on future Barry's and Caitlin's finger. Kabuto was about to look around more but then he was sucked into another green portal along with a small silver object.

_**S.T.A.R Labs, present:**_

Caitlin was pacing the Cortex with a concerned look on her face, some of the team were there as they were worried: Barry hadn't showed for his date with Caitlin and had been missing for two hours.

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked, Cisco and Jesse were using the computers to try and track the Kabuto Zecter and Barry's phone but there was no luck. Suddenly, a huge green portal opened in the Cortex and out flew Kabuto along with a silver object. "Barry?" Caitlin screamed, she ran and fell next to him then started shaking Barry to try and wake him up. "Barry, wake up!" Caitlin screamed but it was no use: Kabuto wasn't waking up so Cisco and Harry carried the unconscious Kabuto into the med bay and tried to power down the Zecter and after a few seconds; the Zecter flew off and leaving Barry; he was still unconscious.

"Whatever happened caused Barry to go into something of coma," Cisco started analyzing the data that the Kabuto Zecter had collected. "That's interesting: it seems the green portal was a time portal and that Barry was transported to the future and back." Everyone was speechless about the news they heard but no one was paying attention to the silver object on the floor of the Cortex as it activated and flew towards Barry and the rest of the team.

"What is that?" Ralph asked as he pointed at the floating object, Cisco had a closer look at it and was confused.

"It looks like a Zecter but not one that I've created," Cisco told the team then they looked at the floating Zecter as it flew and landed next to the Kabuto Zecter which was next to Barry. "Looks like the only way we'll find out anything is after Barry wakes up. Cisco told the team, everyone left the medical bay apart for Caitlin as she sat next Barry until she fell asleep with her hand holding his. What no one knew was that the new Zecter was buzzing with green time energy as it vibrating in the air, flashing images of Barry and Caitlin then a news article reading: _The battle of all battles! Kabuto faces his biggest fight ever!_

**Chapter 4 ends on a cliffhanger as I love doing this to build tension. I hope you enjoy this as I did and I hope that you'll keep reading. Drake debut with its chosen one being Harry, Ralph might be getting a Zecter, Thawne is creating two of his own and a new one has arrived with Barry from the future. Was the future that Barry saw real or was it a possibility? **

**See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to see what will happen in chapter 5 of Lord Of Speed. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's begin!**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

It had been an entire day since Barry Allen mysterious drop out of a time portal and went into some kind of deep sleep, along with bringing back an unknown Zecter. Barry was still asleep in the med bay with Caitlin who was also asleep next to him; Cisco and Harry walked in and were concerned about Barry's condition when they heard the Metahuman alarm go off.

"Who is it this time?" Harry asked, Cisco ran over to the computer and checked to see what Meta was attacking this time.

"It's Peek-a-boo and she's outside the CCPD," Cisco told Harry then he saw the Drake Grip in Harry's hand. "Want to team up on her?" Cisco asked as he put on the Zabee brace, Harry nodded then the two ran out of the Cortex to take care of the Meta while Barry was still asleep.

_**CCPD:**_

Shawna had broken into the crime lab and was looking for files on someone, she was about to look in another cabinet when two bolts flew past and knocked her off the feet. Peek-a-boo looked at the front door to see Drake and Zabee in their masked forms, they were walking towards Shawna when they got hit by orange bolts and hit them into the wall: it turned out to be Henry Hewitt wearing a black leather suit with a device similar to the Quantum Splicer.

"Nice timing," Shawna smiled as Henry helped her on to her feet. "Wanna beat them now or later?" Shawna asked as she looked at Henry.

"Let's do it now so they're out of the way," Henry suggested, Shawna nodded then the pair walked towards the fallen Riders. "You get Zabee and I've got the other one." Henry and Shawna were about to grab the Riders but then they were getting shot at continuously by Drake.

"Nice try but we're not that easy to take down," Drake told the two then pulled Zabee on to his feet. "Let's lose some weight, Zabee." Drake suggested and Zabee nodded: Drake pulled the handle on the back of the gun and Zabee flipped up the wings on his Zecter, causing the armor to detach from the main body.

"Cast Off!" Shouted the two Riders then Zabee turned the Zecter around so the tail of the Zabee Zecter was pointing at his knuckles.

"_Cast Off!" _The masked armor shot off to reveal Zabee's and Drake's Rider forms: Drake's rider form had blue open wings as a visor and one dragonfly wing on the front and back of his body. _"Change Wasp! Change Dragonfly!" _Zabee fought Peek-a-boo while Drake fought Hewitt; with punches and kicks coming from Zabee and Shawna, punches and blasts from Drake and Hewitt.

"We only came for a file, we didn't want a fight!" Shawna shouted but was then kicked in the stomach by Zabee, he walked over to her and held up his Zecter arm.

"Drake, Meta cuffs!" Zabee shouted, Drake took out a pair of Meta dampening cuffs then tossed him over to Zabee who caught them and cuffed Peek-a-boo.

"Give me the file and I won't blow up this building!" Hewitt threatened as his body was glowing in orange energy, Drake pointed his gun directly at Hewitt's chest while using his spare hand to give Zabee a code to deal with Tokamak. Zabee ran out of the room but then hid behind some boxes and waited for the right moment to strike.

"He's gone, it's just us now," Drake promised Hewitt as he lowered his gun then stepped back. "Is it okay to ask this but what file are you after?" Drake asked, Hewitt didn't answer but Shawna tapped the floor to get Drake's attention.

"We were told to get the file on a previous employee of the CCPD," Shawna started to explained but while Drake had his back turned, Henry was getting ready to shoot a powerful blast as the rider. "He knew about some kind of stone which could grant people powers like us." Drake was about to walk closer but the sound of energy powering up got his attention, he was about to turn around until he saw Zabee running towards Hewitt.

"_Rider Sting!" _Zabee pressed the button on his Zecter which caused the tail energized then he stabbed it into Henry, it started to cause a reaction inside his body.

"Good luck using your powers now!" Zabee shouted as he moved his hand away from Henry's chest, Hewitt tried to shoot out a beam of energy but nothing happened which confused Henry.

"You cured me?" Hewitt shouted, Zabee nodded which made the former Meta fall on to the ground and it made Shawna's mouth drop.

"I'll tell Captain West about Hewitt while you get Shawna to the pipeline." Zabee suggested and Drake agreed so he carried Peek-a-boo away while Zabee contacted Joe West through his commlink.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Meanwhile, Caitlin was now awake and sitting in the lounge, she was drinking a cup of coffee while thinking about Barry as he was still asleep, which worried her as she really wanted him to wake up. Caitlin thought she was alone until she heard footsteps walking towards her, she looked behind her to see Iris standing in the doorway and she didn't look happy, she was angry as she walked over and stood in Caitlin's face.

"What did you do to my Barry?" Iris asked but Caitlin looked confused as she didn't know what Iris was on about. "Answer me: what did you do to Barry? He seems to like you more than me and we're married!" Iris screamed then she pushed Caitlin on to the couch, Caitlin's eyes changed to ice blue then her hair turned white: Frost was now awake.

"First of all: don't push Caity around," Frost warned Iris as she pushed back the angry West. "Second, we didn't do anything; maybe it was your fault as you spent more time away from Barry then with him." Frost threw which made Iris very angry but none of them noticed a silver and red figure stood in the shadows until it started shooting at them.

"What is that?" Iris screamed as she hid behind the crouch while Frost shot ice blasts at it but it was doing nothing, the figure revealed itself to be Kabuto's masked form but the visor was yellow instead of blue. "It's Kabuto!" Iris shouted then Kabuto opened up the Zecter on his belt which was now black and red.

"_Cast Off!" _The armor flew off to reveal a black chestplate with cybernetic designs on it and a black horn raised and attached to the helmet. _"Change Beetle!" _It appeared to be some kind of dark version of Barry's rider form, it walked past Iris and went for Frost which allowed Iris to escape while Dark Kabuto started beating up Frost.

"Who are you?" Frost asked before she passed out, the dark version of Kabuto was about to pick her up when a red, black and silver blur flew in and smacked Dark Kabuto into the wall then sped off with Frost to the medical bay and back to Dark Kabuto in a second. The blur rapidly attacked Dark Kabuto then kicked him out the window then the blur jumped into a green portal and disappeared while Dark Kabuto ran away.

_**Warehouse:**_

Godspeed was waiting for Thawne to get back as a figure in black and purple with orange tubes on the armor was waiting, the figure examined the weapon; it was a purple and black sword with long silver blade and a scorpion attached in the center.

"He should be here by now," Godspeed told his guest but he could see that his guest wasn't happy with waiting for Thawne to show up. It wasn't long until Dark Kabuto arrived and the form powered down to reveal Eobard Thawne wearing his Reverse Flash suit and a belt identical to Kabuto's, he was happy to see that his other new Zecter was working on was working as their guest was using it. "About time, did you get her?" Godspeed asked, Thawne shook his head which made their guest slash a table in half.

"I was close until something knocked around as if they were juggling me," Thawne explained as he placed his Kabuto Zecter on the table. "Whatever it was, it was too fast for me to see which means we've got big trouble." Thawne informed the two, their guest stepped forward and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Maybe I should try," The unknown figure suggested as he walked into the shadows and his armored faded away. "They'll never suspect an old friend, afterall." He called out as he walked away, leaving Godspeed and Thawne to talk about their plan.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Godspeed asked as he watched Thawne working on his Kabuto Zecter. "How do we know that what you told him will make him do what we want?" Godspeed asked Thawne again who replied by passing his partner the file about their new friend.

"This is his file and it also contains information I got from S.T.A.R Labs," Thawne explained to Godspeed who opened the file and started reading it. "If anyone can get her, it's him." Thawne smiled then resumed work on his Zecter while Godspeed watched their newest friend walk off into the night.

_**Caitlin's apartment:**_

Caitlin was at home sitting on her bed thinking about if Barry would wake up but her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on her apartment door, she was curious to know who would be knocking on her door late at night. When Caitlin opened the door, she was surprised to see someone from her past: it was Julian Albert dressing in a suit while holding a single rose.

"Hello Caitlin, it's great to see you again." Julian smiled as he held out the rose to Caitlin who slowly accepted it but what she didn't know was that the rose wasn't normal.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked as he allowed Julian to walk in, he looked around as he hadn't seen it before.

"I actually came to see you, Caitlin," Julian replied which surprised Caitlin as he watched Julian looked at her with a smile. "I want you to come with me Caitin; I've been offered to help change the world but I need your help." Julian told her but Caitlin shook her head which surprised Julian.

"I can't as I have a reason to stay and never leave," Caitlin replied as she sat down on her bed then looked at Julian, she was about to speak when she felt dizzy. "What's happening to me?" Caitlin asked as she collapsed onto the floor while Julian stood there and watched until she was quiet.

"That was too easy," Julian whispered as he took out his phone and made a phone call. "It's done, I've got her." Was all that Julian said then he hung up and walked over to Caitlin's unconscious body then picked her up just as a breach opened up and Julian walked through it.

**Chapter 5 at a cliffhanger again! Do you like all the cliffhangers I'm throwing about? Things are heating up as Julian is back and he's taken Caitlin, Thawne is using a Zecter and the mysterious blur showed up again. Can the team stop this threat or will it be too much? **

**Find out next time so, see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is about to begin so I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

In the medical bay, Barry's hand started to move then his eyes opened and looked around the room to see that he was alone. Barry slow got up then looked into the Cortex to see Cisco handing Ralph a belt identical to his along with a blue insect shaped Zecter, Barry climbed out of the bed then fell on to the floor which got Cisco and Ralph's attention.

"You alright, rookie?" Ralph asked as he helped Barry up to sit on the bed, Barry nodded then looked around to see if Caitlin was near.

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked, Cisco left to phone Caitlin while Ralph stayed with Barry to tell him everything that had happened while he was out.

"Since you were out; Harry's become a Rider, someone stole plans for two Zecters and a dark version of you attacked Caitlin," Ralph told Barry, he looked at the ground and started to think about what he could do now but was interrupted by Cisco running in. "What's up, Cisco?" Ralph asked, Barry looked at his best friend with a worried look.

"Caitlin's not answering my calls," Cisco told the pair then they watched as Barry got off the bed and ran down the hall with Ralph following close behind. "What's happened, Caitlin?" Cisco asked himself as he started tracking down Caitlin's phone and Frost's temperature.

_**Warehouse:**_

Meanwhile, Caitlin was locked within a stasis capsule while Julian was watching her, he was holding his sword while the Scorpion Zecter crawled all over him. It wasn't long until Julian heard footsteps and when he turned around, he saw Eobard Thawne walking overing to him with a smile on his face.

"You did a great job getting her," Thawne congratulated Julian as he shook his hand. "You want her cured, correct?" Thawne asked Julian who nodded. "Well before that, we'll need Frost's powers to beat the others." Julian sat down then thought about Thawne's proposal.

"Okay but as soon as they're taken down, you cure her," Julian shouted at the future speedster then he walked away. "If you don't mind, I've got some Riders to take down." Julian told Thawne then he walked away with the Zecter crawling close behind him, Godspeed walked over and looked at Caitlin Snow then looked at Thawne to see him take out a collar.

"This collar will put both Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow under our command," Thawne informed his partner who nodded. "Meanwhile, our rider has gone to take care of Drake and Zabee as Kabuto is still in his sleep but to make sure; I'm going to go and end him myself." Thawne handed the collar to Godspeed then grabbed his belt then ran out while Godspeed seen to Caitlin and the collar.

_**Caitlin's apartment:**_

Barry and Ralph had arrived to check to see if there was anything unusual there but when they opened the door, they saw that nothing was out of place apart for a rose on the ground. The pair decided to check the rest of the apartment in case Caitlin had left a clue to where she had gone, it wasn't long until they had found something else.

"Hey Barr, look at this," Ralph called out, Barry walked out of the bathroom to see Ralph holding Caitlin's phone. "If I know Caitlin, she would never leave her phone and just go somewhere." Ralph told Barry then got back looking for more clues, Barry walked over to the rose and noticed the petals changed from red to black then it started to die.

"And this rose is very weird; the petals changed and it just died," Barry told Ralph, who knelt down and looked at the dead rose then sniffed it. "What are you doing?" Barry asked Ralph who looked back from the rose and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Whatever that is, it's terrible!" Ralph exclaimed as he got up to get Caitlin's phone to check the call list. "Do you think that your dark version took Caitlin?" Ralph asked, Barry shrugged his shoulders then sat on the bed.

"Before I went into my long sleep, I contacted a divorce lawyer and told Iris that I wanted us to break up," Barry told Ralph who turned around and smirked. "What's that smile about?" Barry asked, Ralph turned around and looked at his best friend.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other, it's not hard to spot how you two feel about each other," Ralph admitted which made Barry smile. "After we find Caitlin, tell her how you feel." Ralph told Barry who nodded in agreement, the two were about to resume looking when they heard footsteps coming towards the room and when they looked, they saw a man wearing a suit which Barry recognized him.

"Julian? What are you doing here?" Barry asked as he stood up but then saw a purple scorpion crawling alongside him. "How did you get that?" Barry asked, Julian held out a small dagger but when the Scorpion jumped and attached itself to the sword which made the dagger extend into a sword.

"Barry, I'll destroy you for everything you've done!" Julian shouted as the Zecter transformed Julian into the masked form of Sasword which surprised both Barry and Ralph, Sasword ran and tackled Barry out the window but Barry quickly transformed into Kabuto's masked form.

"What are you talking about?" Barry shouted, Julian ran and started slashing too fast for Barry to block or dodge. "What did I do wrong, Julian?" Barry shouted but Julian didn't reply instead, he tossed Barry down onto the road then walked towards him but then a blue flying insect flew and started biting Sasword until it flew back towards Ralph.

"Hold on Barr!" Ralph shouted as he ran towards the fight, he slid the Zecter into his belt which transformed Ralph into the masked form of the new Rider: Gatack which had identical armor to Kabuto apart from the red parts were blue, the visor was red and it had two massive shoulder cannons. Gatack jumped and tackled Sasword while Kabuto got up and joined the fight.

"I've had it with you!" Sasword shouted, he pushed down the scorpion tail while Gatack opened the pinchers on his Zecter and Kabuto lifted the horn on his Zecter.

"Cast Off!" The three shouted then the masked armor flew off to reveal the rider forms: Gatack's horns raised to reveal stag beetle pinchers while Kabuto's horn raised and attached to the head.

"_Change: Scorpion! Change: Beetle! Change: Stag Beetle!" _The three riders started fighting with attacks flying everywhere; Gatack was using his swords against Sasword while Kabuto was kicking him everytime he was left open from an attack.

"How are you two beating me? This Zecter is the most powerful!" Sasword screamed as he ran to attack but was blocked by Kabuto with his Kunai Blade then Gatack jumped and kicked Sasword in the head then the two beetle riders nodded at each other then looked back at Sasword as they pressed the buttons on their Zecters.

"_One! Two Three!" _Kabuto and Gatack closed up their Zecters as they ran towards Sasword and jumped into the sky then re-opened the Zecters. _"Rider Kick!"_

"Rider Kick!" Kabuto and Gatack shouted as they flew down and kicked Sasword in the chest which sent him flying into a dumpster. The two beetle riders landed and looked at the fallen Sasword who looked up and pointed his sword at Kabuto.

"This isn't the end, Kabuto!" Sasword shouted as he got back up on to his feet, Kabuto and Gatack stood ready for a fight. "Next time we fight, you will fall!" Sasword shouted then ran down an alley, Kabuto and Gatack ran after him but when they got there, there was no sign of the scorpion rider which worried the duo.

"Do you think he's linked to Caitlin's disappearance?" Gatack asked as he looked at Kabuto who was looking up at the sky. "Barr, I promise you that we'll find Caitlin and stop whoever is behind this." Ralph promised as he held up his hand, Barry turned and shook Ralph's hand.

"Let's get back to S.T.A.R Labs and tell him what's happened," Barry suggested and Ralph nodded in agreement so the two took their bikes: the Kabuto Extender and the Gatack Extender. "Remember, we got to be careful as Julian is Sasword and there's another person being Dark Kabuto." Kabuto informed Gatack who nodded, the two rode off to S.T.A.R Labs but what the pair didn't know was that Sasword was watching from a rooftop until he walked off into the shadows.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Barry and Ralph arrived outside the laboratory but they heard the sound of fighting coming from the reception, they climbed off the bikes just as Zabee in rider form got kicked out and hit the ground hard which caused him to power down. Barry ran over to Cisco and checked up on him, they looked up to see Drake in his rider form shooting someone but the shots were being reflected back at him.

"Whose reflecting those shots back?" Barry asked but then they got their answer when Drake got kicked out and out stepped Dark Kabuto, Drake rolled over and fired back but Dark Kabuto kicked the blasts away then walked towards Drake and pressed the buttons on his Zecter.

"_One! Two! Three!" _Dark Kabuto closed up the Zecter to build the charge, Barry and Ralph ran towards them and transformed into Kabuto and Gatack just as Dark Kabuto pulled opened the Zecter. _"Rider Kick!" _Dark Kabuto was about to kick Drake in the head but Gatack shot several blasts from his cannons while Kabuto jumped and tackled Dark Kabuto.

"Ralph. Get Cisco and Harry to safety!" Barry shouted, Ralph nodded then ran to help Cisco and Harry to get them indoors while Barry and Dark Kabuto had a stand off until Barry pulled opened his Zecter.

"_Cast Off: Change Beetle!" _Barry was now in his rider form then the two riders started fighting with their Kunai Blade, they were equally matched in every way so then the two hit the pads on the belts. _"Clock Up!" _The two beetle riders were now fighting at such speeds that the only thing that could be seen was red and black blurs until Dark Kabuto surprised Kabuto by shooting him in the stomach, he was about to go for the finishing blow until a blue and black blur ran and slashed Dark Kabuto and stopped next to Kabuto: it was Gatack in his rider form.

"I thought we could deal with this, together," Gatack suggested as he offered Kabuto his hand who then took it and got up on to his feet. "I got a plan to beat him." Gatack suggested then whispered it to Kabuto, the two ran and started their plan: Gatack connected his sword into a giant pair of scissors then grabbed Dark Kabuto around the waist.

"_Rider Cutting!" _Gatack lifted Dark Kabuto up into the sky while being electrocuted, Kabuto started pressing the buttons on his Zecter. _"One! Two! Three!" _Kabuto closed his Zecter then jumped into the sky and opened his Zecter and flew towards Dark Kabuto. _"Rider Kick!" _Kabuto kicked Dark Kabuto and sent him flying off the roof and onto the ground, Kabuto and Gatack jumped and landed on the road in time to see Dark Kabuto's rider form fade away and reveal the user as Eobard Thawne. _"Clock Over!" _Time resumed like normal as Kabuto and Gatack walked closer to Thawne.

"Thawne? You're Dark Kabuto?" Barry shouted as he stepped forward, Eobard got up and smirked then bolted off and just as Kabuto was about to run after him, Ralph stopped him.

"We need to focus on helping Cisco and Harry," Gatack reminded Barry who realized that he was right so the duo ran back indoors to help their friends. "After we've helped them, we'll go and search for Caitlin, I promise." Ralph told Barry who was happy then nodded as they made their way up to the Cortex to help their friends but they were being watched by Thawne then he ran away with a smile on his face.

**Chapter 6 ends now and I do hope that you enjoyed it. Gatack and Sasword debuted along with two fight scenes, did you like them? You'll have to see what's going to happen next time!**

**See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of the Kabuto and Flash is about to begin, I hope you enjoy what's coming!**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

It had been a few hours since the fight between Gatack, Kabuto and Dark Kabuto; things were a mess as it seemed like Eobard Thawne was looking for something but they had no idea what it was. Barry walked into the Medical Bay and opened a drawer to see that the unknown Zecter was still there, he went to pick it up but the Zecter electrocuted Barry and showed him a vision of Kabuto's rider form evolved with red and black armor with a red silver chestplate and the Kabuto helmet horn had opened up. The vision lasted a few minutes until the Zecter shot Barry out and into the Cortex, Ralph ran over to check on his friend who looked surprised.

"Barry, what happened?" Ralph asked then he looked in the Medical Bay to see the unknown Zecter floating. "Did that Zecter show you anything that could help us find Caitlin?" Ralph asked, Barry shook his head then he looked up at his best friend.

"No but it showed me something else," Barry started as he got back up on to his feet. "It showed me that Kabuto has still got more power to unlock." Barry explained which made Ralph's eyes open wide open then the pair looked at the Zecter as it continued to hover in the air.

_**Meanwhile:**_

At the warehouse, Thawne was sat down repairing his Zecter as it took some damage from Kabuto and Gatack's team attack, Julian walked over to check on the repairs of the Dark Kabuto Zecter then looked at Caitlin in the stasis pod.

"What is this plan you had for Caitlin?" Julian asked as he held the sword against Thawne's neck which made the speedster smile. "I want to know else I'll take her and cure her myself." Julian told Thawne so he placed down his tools then turned to face Julian who was dressed in an all black suit.

"Barry has feelings for Caitlin; we can use that to our advantage to beat him," Thawne explained which made Julian lower his sword. "I want you and Frost to take out Barry which will only leave that new Rider." Thawne explained and Julian nodded, he walked over to the pod and opened it which woken Frost as two ice daggers appeared in her hands.

"Time for things to get frosty," Killer Frost smiled as she walked out and towards Julian. "What are you supposed to be? A rich man with issues?" Frost joked as she walked towards the table and looked at the plan she was a part of.

"I need you two to go to S.T.A.R Labs and collect something for me," Thawne started explaining as he showed them an image of a small power core. "This is the Gryo-Atomizer; I want you two to find it and bring it back." Thawne told the two and Frost nodded while Julian shrugged his shoulders as he was confused.

"What will this Gryo-Atomizer do?" Julian asked as he picked up his sword then looked back at Eobard. "If we're going to get it, we would like to know what you plan on doing with it." Julian told Thawne who got up then kicked the rich kid on to the floor.

"We need it to complete the plan," Thawne told Julian then pulled him up on to his feet. "You do want Caitlin back and Barry dead for what he did to her, right?" Thawne asked, Julian nodded then he and Frost left which allowed Thawne to continue repairing his Dark Kabuto Zecter.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Barry was sat in the Speed Lab thinking about how to find Caitlin as finding her was the only thing he wanted to do right now but didn't know how to. Things were quiet until Barry heard the sound of ice cracking then he noticed icy mist appearing all around him followed by several icicles being shot at him, Barry dodged most of them but one cut his left arm which caused him to feel a lot of pain.

"Who's there?" Barry shouted, he could see two figures walking towards him through the mist; it was Sasword in his masked form and Killer Frost, she was wearing the same suit she wore when she worked with Savitar. "Julian, what did you do to Caitlin?" Barry shouted, Sasword ran towards Barry and tried to attack him but was hit by the incoming Kabuto Zecter which attached itself to Barry's belt and transformed him into Kabuto's masked form.

"She's like this because of you!" Julian shouted then started to rapidly slashing Barry while Killer Frost smiled and watched. "If you die, Caitlin will be cured and she'll be free of you!" Julian tripped Barry up and was about to stab him through the chest but was blocked by the Gatack and Zabee Zecters, they flew back to Ralph and Cisco who jumped and transformed into Gatack's and Zabee's masked forms as they tackled Julian.

"What's Frost doing?" Gatack shouted as he looked up only to be hit by a huge ice beam from Killer Frost. Zabee was fighting Sasword alone while Kabuto got and looked at Caitlin as he slowly walked towards her.

"Caitlin, it's me," Barry told her as he held out his hand, hoping that Caitlin would take it. "It's Barry; you can beat this." Frost chuckled then kicked Kabuto away and into a wall, Barry looked up to see Frost smiling.

"Caitlin is locked away," Frost told Kabuto as she created two ice shaped daggers and pointed them at Barry. "Besides, you can't stop what's coming." Frost then started to laugh and under his helmet, tears rolled down Barry's face as he knew that Julian was behind this somehow.

"No!" Kabuto shouted as he got up and broke Frost's daggers, he then moved his right hand and grabbed the horn of the Zecter. "I will prevent Thawne's plan, I will defeat anyone who tries to stop me and I will save you, Caitlin!" Barry shouted, Zabee and Gatack looked at Kabuto but didn't notice several bolts of electricity buzzing above them. "CAST OFF!" Barry screamed as he pulled open the Zecter and sending the masked armor flying.

"_Cast Off: Change Beetle!" _Kabuto walked past Zabee and towards Sasword then started to punch him, Frost shot several icicles towards Kabuto but a green portal opened and the daggers disappeared inside it.

"What is that?" Frost shouted as she pointed at the portal, Barry held out his left hand and out of the portal appeared the Zecter from earlier. Barry looked at it then a vision played in his head of Kabuto evolved with the new Zecter attached on the left side of the belt, then he saw a file reading two words: Hyper Zecter. The vision ended just as Kabuto blocked an attack from Julian without looking.

"Looks like this is my destiny; to be the one that saves the city from the crisis," Kabuto mumbled then he looked up at Sasword. "No matter what you do now, I'll be able to stop it and you!" Barry shouted as he attached the Hyper Zecter to the left side of the belt and placed his hand on top of the lever. "Hyper Cast Off." Barry mumbled and slowly, Kabuto's rider form started to change: the horn on the helmet opened up as well as changing the color from red to silver, the silver armor on his arms and legs changed to red, a silver plate of armor appeared on his back and his chest became a little more bucky as well as changing to red and silver.

"No one ever told me about this!" Sasword shouted, he was about to run towards Hyper Kabuto but was hit from below: Gatack had slid under Sasword in his rider form and slashed him in the stomach.

"Barry, help Caitlin!" Ralph shouted while he and Cisco fought Julian, Barry looked at Frost who looked angry then started firing icicles but when they hit Kabuto; they bounced off and shattered, not even damaging him a bit.

"Frost, give up." Barry suggested as he kept walking towards her, Frost shook her head then created an ice barrier but with one kick, Kabuto shattered the entire wall and had quickly put on the Meta cuffs. "Ralph, get Frost to the Pipeline! I want to personally finish Sasword." Kabuto told Gatack who nodded and ran off to the Pipeline whilst carrying Killer Frost; it was now just Hyper Kabuto, Zabee and Sasword.

"What are you going to do now, Barry?" Sasword asked as he pointed his sword at him. "You can't stop what's coming!" Julian boasted then watched as Barry hit the center of the Hyper Zecter causing windbreaks to come out his arms and legs, his chest to open up and the back to open to reveal window wings.

"_Hyper Clock Up!" _And like that, it was like everything had frozen still: the hands on the clock had stopped moving, Zabee and Sasword were still as statues while Kabuto was the only one moving. Barry then pulled down the lever on the Hyper Zecter then raised it back up, sending green electricity buzzed towards the Kabuto Zecter and up to the head crest while Barry was pressing the three buttons on the Kabuto Zecter. _"Maximum Rider Power! One! Two! Three!" _Kabuto closed up the Kabuto Zecter then looked at Sasword as he wanted to hurt Julian for hurting Caitlin.

"Hyper…. Kick." Barry mumbled as he jumped and pulled open the Kabuto Zecter which sent rainbow colored electricity up to the head crest.

"_Rider Kick!" _When Hyper Kabuto flew towards the frozen Sasword, his kick was rainbow colored and spinning like a tornado. The kick hit Sasword so hard that he went flying through the entrance to the Speed Lab and kept smashing through several walls. _"Hyper Clock Over!" _Time resumed back to normal, Zabee turned his head to see Hyper Kabuto facing the entrance of the Speed Lab as well several holes in the wall.

"Kabuto's new power?" Cisco mumbled quietly as Barry turned around to face his friend and gave him a thumbs up. "The new form looks great." Cisco complimented, Barry nodded then they heard painful moans followed by Sasword climbing through the holes but then the Sasword Zecter detached and crawled over to Kabuto then flew into his hand.

"Give that back!" Julian shouted as the Sasword rider form faded away, Barry walked over and took the sword away then Julian ran off but before Kabuto could follow after him, the Hyper Zecter started to glow green followed by Hyper Kabuto glowing green.

"_Hyper Clock Up!" _For no reason, Hyper Kabuto disappeared into a green portal which concerned Cisco has he had no idea how to find out where Barry had disappeared to.

_**Abandoned warehouse, few days ago:**_

A green portal opened up and dropped Kabuto on to the ground, he looked up to see that he was in some kind of headquarters. Kabuto stood up to see Eobard Thawne and a figure dressed in gold and white along with a silver capsule, Barry ran to take Thawne down but went through him.

"Did the Hyper Zecter send me back in time?" Barry whispered then he listened to the conversation between the figure and Thawne.

"You sure that you're plan will work?" The mystery figure asked, Thawne turned around and looked at the figure. "What makes you think that Allen won't attack Doctor Snow?" The figure asked which made Thawne smile as he showed his friend photos of Barry and Caitlin together.

"I've been watching them and I can tell that the two like each other," Thawne told the figure as they looked at a capsule to see Caitlin asleep in it. "I've just finished a collar that will allow us to bring out her evil Killer Frost side." Thawne explained, Barry looked at the collar on the table then remember seeing that on Frost's neck in the present but before he could find out anything else, Kabuto was sucked back into the green portal and was sent back to the present.

**Here is the long waited chapter 7 of the Kabuto and Flash fanfic and welcome the debut of Kabuto's Hyper Form. I hope you enjoyed it as I've been busy with personal stuff but I promise that I'll continue writing when I can. I have new story ideas for some new stories as well as the ones I'm currently writing. **

**See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here so let's see what's going to happen with Team S.T.A.R versus Thawne and Godspeed and their plans. Sorry for not updating as I've been busy but I hope you like this chapter.**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

A green time portal opened up and out dropped Kabuto in Hyper Form, the Zecters detached and Barry looked tired as he got off the floor, he was in the Speed Lab but he felt very weak. Harry and Ralph ran down and saw Barry was sat against one of the desks while looking up at the ceiling, they ran over to him and helped Barry back onto his feet.

"Barry, where were you?" Ralph asked, Barry shook his head as he got up and the three left the Speed Lab but they stopped when Barry tried to run.

"I need to get to Caitlin," Barry moaned as he held his ribs: it seemed the time travel with the Hyper Zecter had caused some of strain of his body. "I found out why Caitlin's being acting evil!" Barry told them then he ran as fast as he could with Harry and Ralph following close behind.

_**Pipeline:**_

Frost was sat on the floor of her cell whistling, she was staring at the roof of her cell until she saw her cell opening; there stood Kabuto in his masked form. Frost stood up and walked out, she created two ice shaped daggers but Kabuto didn't seemed bothered as he walked closer towards Killer Frost.

"What do you want?" Frost asked, Kabuto stepped closer as he took out Kunai Axe, Frost thought he was going to attack her but instead threw it out into the corridor.

"I want to help you," Kabuto offered as he held out his hand, Frost slapped his hand away then blasted him with ice but Kabuto rolled out of the way. "Caitlin, stop!" Kabuto shouted, he tackled Frost down then reached behind her neck to unhook the collar, he flew it away just as Frost was about to stab him: Frost's white hair change back to brunette and her eyes became dark brown.

"Barry, what happened?" Caitlin asked as she looked up to see Kabuto's masked form fade away to reveal Barry and he looked happy.

"It's a long story, Cait," Barry smiled, he got up then helped Caitlin up on to her feet. "Short story is that you're safe and we're together." Barry looked behind, Ralph nodded then he and Harry walked off to give Barry and Caitlin some time alone. "Caitlin, there's something I want to tell you." Barry started then he sat on the floor, Caitlin sat next to him and held his hand.

"What is it, Barry?" Caitlin asked, she was curious to know what Barry was thinking, he looked at her as he placed his hand on her cheek and started smoothing Caitlin's face.

"The truth is Caitlin; I love you," Barry admitted which made Caitlin smile and blush, she moved closer towards Barry then kissed him on the lips. "Wow, that was… wow." Barry was speechless as he didn't see that coming from Caitlin.

"I've seen in love with you for a long time, Barry," Caitlin confessed, the two were about to kiss when Barry's phone started ringing. "Who is it?" Caitlin asked as Barry checked his phone.

"It's Joe, let me take this," Barry stood up then started talking to Joe while Caitlin sat and waited for Barry. "Okay, be there in a few minutes." Barry told Joe then he ran off followed by Caitlin behind him.

_**CCPD: **_

Barry and Caitlin arrived at the Central City Police Department to check up with Joe to see if they had found any trace of Amulet Black, they were surprised to see a familiar blonde haired woman wearing a smart suit and short heel shoes.

"Barry, Caitlin, look who turned up," Joe stepped to the side and revealed their guest; it was Laurel Lance from Earth-2, she had decided to move to Central City to help protect any defenseless Metahumans. "Laurel's moved here to help out with the team." Joe explained which made Barry and Caitlin smile, Barry and Laurel first hugged then Laurel hugged Caitlin.

"It's good to see you again, Laurel," Barry smiled and Caitlin nodded, Laurel smiled as she felt happy to be in Central City. "Are you here to help with our problem?" Barry asked, Laurel nodded then opened up a briefcase and handed a file to Captain West.

"This is the location of Amulet Black and a few of her men, it was difficult to get this intel," Laurel told the three of them as they walked into the Captain's office. "I went undercover as Black Siren and got her trust, she's currently helping a man in a suit." Laurel told them, she then handed a small piece of paper to Barry who looked at it. "That's the location of Amulet's base." Laurel told them, Barry and Caitlin were about to leave when Caitlin stopped then turned back and looked at Laurel.

"Why don't you tag along? Be good to have some extra backup." Caitlin suggested, Laurel smiled then nodded so the three decided to leave and plan their attack but what they didn't know was that there a figure stood on the top floor, he was wearing a black suit with a pink shirt.

"It seems there's more to this world then I thought," The figure mumbled before walking down a corridor then disappearing into a grey portal.

_**Warehouse:**_

Amulet Black was sat in a quiet little office counting money until a man in a black suit walked in then sat in a chair opposite Amulet, he crossed his arms as he waited for Amulet's attention.

"Have you got anymore Metas? Our bosses are waiting." The man asked, Amulet smiled and pointed out the window to a truck full of Metahumans.

"These lot just came in," Amulet smiled as she locked the cash inside her vault until the flash of blue light appeared, she looked out the window to see Black Canary, Frost in her new costume and Kabuto in his rider form. "Just what I needed." Amulet sighed then she walked out and covered her arm in metal, the trio were surprised to see an old friend: it was Julian Albert.

"Albert, what are you doing here?" Frost asked as icicles formed in her hands. "Doesn't matter, we're going to kick your butts anyway." Julian smiled then snapped his fingers, two of Amulet's men pointed guns at trio then pasted them into an unbreakable cell.

"This cell was made thanks to Eobard Thawne; not one of you can get out of this," Julian explained then smiled, he walked over to Frost who was forced to change back to Caitlin due to the cell. "Caitlin, I wish that you were working with me but you had to choose them." Julian sounded disappointed but Caitlin turned her back which made Julian angry.

"What happened to you, Julian?" Kabuto shouted, Julian turned and faced the armored hero, he then walked over to him with a smile. "You wanted to save this city and now what; you want to destroy it!" Kabuto shouted, Julian nodded then started laughing.

"That's not quite it: we're going to mould this city into what we want," Julian explained as he sat on a pile of metal containers. "This city will be ours and so will you heroes." Julian turned and started walking towards the truck when he heard the two gunmen behind him get taken down by two pink energy blasts, he looked to the left and saw a square gun pointing at him and Amulet.

"Seems like this world needs my help after all," The figure spoke as he walked out of the darkness, he was wearing a black suit with a pink shirt. The man turned and looked at Kabuto then he smiled and looked back at Julian and Amulet. "You're this world's rider? Seems like you need some help." The man reached behind his back then took out a weird looking device; it was mainly magenta with black handles on the side. The man held the device close to his waist then a grey belt strap wrapped around the man to become a belt.

"Who do you think you are?" Julian screamed as more men arrived and pointed guns at the man, who smiled as he opened his gun like a book and took out a card.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider," The figure answered as he held the card up to reveal the design; a pink and black helmet with green eyes with an emblem in the background. "Henshin." The figure mumbled before he opened the belt and inserted the card and closed up the belt.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade." _Several grey silhouettes appeared then they all merged on to the figure, transforming him into a magenta and black figure with a cross on his chest which extended onto his left shoulder pad, there was also white on the inside of both his legs. The helmet was black and magenta with ten black stripes on the helmet and two huge circular visors where the eyes would be.

"Do you two know him?" Canary asked as the figure known as Decade ran and fought the gunmen, Julian and Amulet.

"Never seen him, could he be from another Earth?" Caitlin asked, Kabuto shrugged his shoulders but he was too busy watching Decade fight as he was impressed with his fighting style.

"Oi, get back!" Decade shouted to the trio, he held out his gun and blasted the lock which allowed the three heroes to get out and joined in the fight: Canary and Frost were fighting Amulet while Decade and Kabuto fought Julian.

"You're not the only one with something new," Julian smiled as he jumped over the two riders and landed but there was a black and blue belt on his waist. "Surprise!" In a flash of blue light, Julian turned into a dark version of Decade. "You see, a friend knew you would be coming so he made this for me." The three riders started fighting and it was intense; Kabuto was fighting with fists while Decade was slashing Dark Decade.

"You may have my form, but you don't have my powers." Decade told Julian as he kicked into a stack of boxes then he pulled a card and inserted it into his belt.

"_Kamen Ride: Drive." _Decade's base form started shining red then a type flew in and attached to his chest; transforming Decade into Drive's Type Speed form. Decade and Kabuto then started attacking Dark Decade who was having trouble keeping up with the super speed attacks.

"Let's finish this together." Decade suggested and Kabuto nodded, Decade took out a blue and yellow card while Kabuto started pressing the buttons on his Zecter.

"_One! Two! Three!" _Kabuto then closed up the Zecter while Decade inserted the card into his driver. _"Final Attack Ride!" _Decade and Kabuto ran and jumped into the sky and aimed their kicks at Dark Decade as Kabuto opened the Zecter and Decade closed the belt. _"Dr-Dr-Drive! Rider Kick!" _Both riders hit Dark Decade and sent him flying out of the building, Decade changed from his Drive form back to his default form.

"I won't forget this!" Dark Decade shouted, he snapped his fingers then disappeared. Decade and Kabuto turned to see that Frost had put the Meta cuffs on Amulet and Canary had gave the two thumbs up.

"Thank you for helping us," Kabuto said as he looked at Decade then held out his hand, Decade then took Kabuto's hand and shook it. "Do you think that you can stick around and help us?" Kabuto asked, Decade nodded then looked to the right to see the truck of Metas then shot the door open with his gun.

"Let's get to S.T.A.R Labs and I'll explain everything," Decade explained as he opened up a portal which surprised the trio. "This will take us to S.T.A.R Labs. Trust me, we have a mutual friend and she wants to see you again." Decade told Kabuto then the four heroes stepped through the portal whilst carrying Amulet with them.

_**Chapter 8 of Lord Of Speed is here! Sorry it's been a while as I had run out of ideas but I'm back with new ideas. I hope you enjoy it as I've brought in an extra rider to help: I've brought in Neo Decade and he's come in after the events of Passing Through Hero (Decade and Supergirl crossover.)**_

_**See you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9 of my Kabuto and Flash story and things are getting intense! The team have two new members with them: Laurel Lance from Earth-2 aka Black Canary and Tsukasa Kadoya aka Kamen Rider Decade. Decade in this will be using the Neo Decadriver as I brought them over from my Supergirl and Decade crossover. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

After Amulet got locked up in the Pipeline, the team walked into the Cortex to see the man who transformed into Decade sat by the Flash suit and counting some cards. Barry walked over to the man and held out his hand, the man looked up then shook Barry's hand.

"Thank you for helping us," Barry thanked, the man stood up then placed the cards into his jacket pocket. "You said that a mutual friend wanted to see me, who is it?" Barry asked, the man smiled then held out his left hand, a grey rectangular portal appeared and out stepped a familiar figure; it was Kara Danvers in normal clothes but she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I believe you all know Kara Danvers from Earth-38," The man announced, all of the team nodded. "Kara was one that asked me to help you." The man told the team as he walked over to Kara then the two hugged.

"Barry, guys, this is Tsukasa Kadoya also known as Kamen Rider Decade," Kara told the team, Tsukasa smiled and nodded at everyone. "He can help you as he can use the Riders before and after him." Kara explained which made everyone feel hopeful as how they had something that neither Godspeed or Thawne had.

"Kara, have you or Tsukasa ever fought someone that looked like a dark version of Tsukasa?" Barry asked, Kara shook her head as she had never heard of a Dark Decade then she looked at Tsukasa.

"It's true: someone was able to transform into a dark version of me but his driver was different," Tsukasa told Kara then looked at the team. "He only had the symbols of the Dark Riders from Agito up to W whereas I can use all powers from Kuuga to Zi-O." Tsukasa explained as he held up all twenty rider cards.

"Thanks for coming to help us, Tsukasa," Barry smiled then the two riders shook hands which made Kara smile. "It was good to see you again, Kara." Barry waved as Kara walked through the portal and waved until it closed.

"Now, I'm going to explore the city." Tsukasa told the team as he walked off, the team watched then Laurel decided to walk off after him.

"I'll keep him company and besides, I know this city well enough to show him around." Laurel told the team then ran off after Tsukasa.

_**City Streets:**_

Tsukasa and Laurel were walking through the busy streets of Central City, they were enjoying themselves, which was a first for Tsukasa as he never had time for fun. They then made their way towards Jitters to get a coffee which was where they bumped into Iris and Joe who were talking about something.

"Laurel, what brings you to Central City?" Iris asked, Tsukasa walked over to the counter to get the coffees while Laurel sat down and spoke to Iris and Joe.

"I decided to help Metahumans who've been victims to people like Amulet and others," Laurel explained to Iris who seemed interested. "How's things with you and Barry?" Laurel asked which wiped Iris' smile away and replaced it with a sad face and tears rolling down her face.

"Me and Barry are no longer together," Iris told Laurel who felt terrible for asking. "Apparently, it's my fault for not helping after the loss of our daughter from the future." Iris explained, Laurel looked at Tsukasa who had brought over two coffees then placed one in front of her.

"Who's this, Laurel?" Joe asked as he looked at Tsukasa who had sat next to Laurel, Tsukasa held out hand to Joe then Joe shook it.

"Tsukasa Kadoya, nice to meet you, Mister West," Tsukasa smiled then he sat down and took a slip of his coffee. "I'm a friend of Kara Danvers, you know her, right?" Tsukasa asked, Joe and Iris nodded then watched as Tsukasa took out something and placed it on the table. "You could say, I'm kinda like Barry's alter version." Joe and iris sat forward to see what the object was: it was a black and magenta card with a helmet on it and three words being 'Masked Rider Decade.'

"You are one of those riders?" Iris asked, Tsukasa nodded then took back the card and put it back inside his jacket pocket. "Why are you here?" Iris asked, Tsukasa tapped the side of his nose with a finger to tell Iris it was a secret.

"We've got to go," Laurel told Tsukasa as she looked up from her phone, Tsukasa nodded then the pair got up and left while Iris and Joe stayed behind to continue their chat. "Reports of a Metahuman attacking Mercury Labs, can you get us there fast?" Laurel asked Tsukasa and he nodded as he snapped his fingers and a grey portal sucked the two up.

_**Mercury Labs:**_

It seemed like Dark Kabuto, Abra Kadabra and Doctor Light were stealing some vital components but it didn't last until they were sent flying by a sonic soundwave: Black Canary and Neo Decade stood there until Kabuto, Gatack and Frost showed up.

"Three against five? A little unfair." Doctor Light told the others as she got up, she was angry that she shot a light blast but Decade used his sword to reflect it back at her. Then both sides started fighting: Canary and Frost versus Doctor Light, Kabuto and Gatack versus Dark Kabuto and Decade versus Abra Kadabra.

"I've missed beating up people like you," Decade chuckled as he kicked Abra Kadabra into a wall but when Kadabra hit the wall, he shattered like glass which made Decade look around the room. "Time for a bit of magic versus magic." Decade opened his Ride Booker and pulled out a pink and black card then inserted it into his driver and closed it.

"_Kamen Ride: Wizard! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!" _A red magical seal appeared above Decade then slowly lowered, changing Decade's default form into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style form. Decade snapped his fingers, magical chains appeared from out of nowhere and wrapped around Abra Kadabra, Doctor Light and Dark Kabuto.

"Nice one, Decade!" Kabuto shouted over as he closed the Zecter and jumped, Gatack attached his swords together to make a huge pair of scissors and Frost froze the villains still.

"_Rider Kick! Rider Cutting!" _Kabuto kicked all three of them then Gatack cut them, the chains disappeared then Decade pointed above the villains which caused another magical seal to appear followed by several fireballs raining down.

"Now! Remove Kadabra's and Light's powers!" Decade shouted and Gatack nodded, he ran and threw two needles and they injected a light blue liquid into both Kadabra and Light. The two then tried to use their powers but nothing was happening, Canary then opened her mouth and blasted the two with a Sonic Cry while Frost froze Dark Kabuto's Clock Up pads.

"No more speed attacks from you, Thawne!" Kabuto shouted, Dark Kabuto looked up in time to get punched in the face by Kabuto then Gatack jumped and kicked Dark Kabuto in the chest, Frost and Canary then blasted him with Ice Blast and Sonic Cry then finally, Decade shot Dark Kabuto several times.

"This isn't the end!" Thawne shouted but was surprised when Kabuto stabbed him in the Zecter, Dark Kabuto's form faded away and the Zecter fell on to the ground then shattered. "What? This can't be!" Thawne shouted, Kabuto grabbed him by the collar then threw him across the room.

"You've lost, Thawne!" Kabuto shouted, Thawne got up only for Gatack to attach the Meta cuffs on his wrists. "Let's get these three back to S.T.A.R Labs." Kabuto suggested, Decade reverted back to his default form then snapped his fingers, a grey portal appeared then the heroes took the bad guys with them to get them locked up.

_**Base:**_

Godspeed was going over his plan when he turned around to see Julian walking towards him, he didn't look happy which got Godspeed's attention.

"Bad news: Thawne's been taken down and the Dark Kabuto Zecter has been destroyed," Julian informed Godspeed who shook his head as he was disappointed with this news, he looked at Julian then handed him nine cards. "Are these what I think they are?" Julian asked, Godspeed nodded then walked over to him.

"Those cards will allow you to transform into evil riders that fought the riders from Agito up to W," Godspeed informed Julian who smiled as he started looking through his card choices. "The Riders there are: Another Agito, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Dark Kabuto, Nega Den-O, Dark Kiva and Eternal." Godspeed told Julian who nodded then walked away and attached his belt.

"I'm going to get Thawne back and also to test these new cards." Julian walked into dark red portal and disappeared, leaving Godspeed to begin planning the final part to his plan.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Barry and Caitlin had gone out for dinner while Ralph had gone to CCPD to tell Joe about them capturing Thawne, it left Tsukasa and Laurel and they were playing cards in the Cortex. Laurel had just won when a purple energy blast flew and hit the wall, they turned and looked at the doorway to see Julian holding a weapon identical to the Ride Booker and a dark version of the Decadriver.

"It's just you two, this should be easy." Julian chuckled as he took out a card identical to the Decade card but it was Dark Decade's helmet, he inserted the card into his driver then closed it.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _The driver shouted with a distorted voice, Julian then transformed Dark Decade and started shooting at Laurel and Tsukasa. The two dodged all the blast until one of Julian's blasts hit Laurel in the shoulder, that angered Tsukasa which caused him transform into Decade then the two Decade's started fighting.

"Let's take this fight up a level," Julian suggested as he kicked Tsukasa then took out a random Kamen Ride card. "See, you're not the only one with new tricks." Julian chuckled as he opened his belt, inserted the card then closed the belt.

"_Kamen Ride: Dark Kiva!" _In a matter of moments, Dark Decade's default form had changed into Dark Kiva's form. He then ran and started attacking Decade but all his attacks weren't hitting Decade, he pulled out a Kamen Ride card then inserted it into his Neo Decadriver. _"Kamen Ride: Ghost! Let's go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!" _Within seconds, Decade had transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii form; he pulled back the hood then the two started fighting but thanks to Ghost's power, Decade started floating and hitting Dark Decade.

"See? No matter what powers you have, it all comes to skill and not power," Decade told his dark counterpart, Julian got up then the two inserted their final attack cards.

"_Final Attack Ride: Ki-Ki-Kiva! Final Attack Ride: Gho-Gho-Ghost!" _Dark Kiva jumped and his foot glowed red while Ghost's foot glowed orange then their kicks hit each other but Decade's kick was far more powerful which caused Julian's Dark Kiva form to power down and revert back to Dark Decade.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to beat us," Decade told Julian but before he could take his dark cards away, Julian faded away into a portal which made Tsukasa angry. "I need to get to Laurel." Tsukasa shouted then he ran back to the Cortex to help Laurel, he was hoping that she would be okay and that one day, he could beat Dark Decade.

**This is the end of chapter 9 of my Kabuto, Flash and now Decade crossover. I hope that you've enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Do you like the riders I picked for Dark Decade to transform into?**

**See you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is going to begin, I hope you will enjoy it!**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

It had been half an hour since the fight between Neo Decade and Dark Decade and also since Laurel Lance had got hit by one of Dark Decade's blasts. Tsukasa decided to sit by Laurel's side as he wanted to talk to her soon as Caitlin had tended to her wound, Barry was sat outside whilst holding a small red box in his hand.

"She's alright but don't wave your arm around too much," Caitlin advised Laurel who nodded then Caitlin headed towards the door then stopped. "If you need me, I'll be in the Speed Lab with Barry." Caitlin left the medical bay then she and Barry walked off to leave Laurel and Tsukasa alone to talk.

"Sorry to scare you like that," Laurel apologised as she looked at Tsukasa, he moved forward then held Laurel's hand. "I promise that I won't do that again." Laurel promised which made Tsukasa smile but from out of nowhere, a black portal appeared and it sucked Tsukasa in. "Tsukasa!" Laurel shouted as his hand slipped out of her's, she was worried what had happened to him.

_**Central City:**_

On the outskirts of the city, a dark portal opened up and threw Tsukasa out then Dark Decade walked out as he dusted his hands clean. He went to attacked Tsukasa but missed, Tsukasa rolled clear then attached his Neo Decadriver and took out his Decade card, he looked up at Dark Decade as he inserted his Decade card and closed up his driver.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _The two Decades started fighting to see who was going to win this duel, they both then pulled out a Kamen Ride card then inserted it into their drivers. _"Kamen Ride: Orga! Kamen Ride: Gaim! Hanamichi On Stage!" _Dark Decade had become Kamen Rider Ryuga while Neo Decade had become Kamen Rider Gaim, the two continued fighting with no chance of finding a winner.

_**Speed Lab:**_

Meanwhile, Barry and Caitlin were talking about their future together until their chatting was stopped by Barry reaching into his jacket pocket and took out a ring then got down on one knee which surprised Caitlin.

"Caitlin, we've been through so much together and it took me so long to realise that you are the one I want to be with," Barry told her which made Caitlin smile and blush. "Caitlin Elizabeth Snow, will you marry me?" Barry held the ring up, Caitlin started crying then she started nodded followed by her kissing Barry.

"I will love to marry you, Barry." Caitlin exclaimed, she smiled at Barry then watched him slide the ring on to her finger, they were about to kiss again when Laurel ran into the room. "Laurel, what's wrong?" Caitlin asked as Barry and Caitlin ran over to her to try and help her.

_**Meanwhile:**_

The fight between the two Decades were heating up as it seemed like Dark Decade was winning, he was sending shockwaves and Decade was having trouble blocking them all so he decided to try his newest card: he pulled the card out of the Ride Booker then inserted into his driver and closed it.

"_Kamen Ride: Zi-O! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _Within a matter of seconds, Gaim's Orange Arms form changed into the base form for Kamen Rider Zi-O which surprised Dark Decade. They started fighting more violently with their swords flying everywhere, Julian was about to attack when somehow, Tsukasa was able to block and slash Orga across the helmet which caused Dark Decade to revert back to his base form.

"How did you beat me so easily?" Julian shouted as he stood up, Tsukasa dusted his hands then walked over to Julian and was about to take his belt when a white blur flew in and knocked Tsukasa off his feet, he looked up to see a white and gold speedster helping Dark Decade up. "So, who are you supposed to be?" Tsukasa asked as he got up and dusted himself off, the vibrating figure chuckled then walked towards Neo Decade.

"I am Godspeed; the one who rule over everything," Godspeed announced, Tsukasa started laughing then he charged towards Godspeed and started fighting but when Godspeed dodged the attack, Dark Decade blasted him several times which sent Tsukasa flying across the field and causing his transformation to cancel; reverting him back to normal.

"Let's get back before the others come here." Julian suggested as he opened a portal, both he and Godspeed stepped through it while leaving Tsukasa unconscious on the outskirts of the city.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

After a few hours search, Barry had taken Tsukasa back to S.T.A.R Labs and laid him down in the medical bay to let him rest. But before Barry left, Tsukasa grabbed his wrist which got Barry's attention.

"Can you get me Jesse? I need to speak to her," Tsukasa told Barry who was confused but nodded then he ran off to get her. "Let's hope that she can get him here." Tsukasa mumbled, Jesse walked into the room and sat next to Tsukasa in the chair, she was confused on why Tsukasa wanted to see her.

"You wanted to see me, Tsukasa?" Jesse asked, Tsukasa nodded then he showed Jesse the Zi-O card.

"Can you bring him here?" Tsukasa asked, Jesse's eyes widen as she wanted to know how did Decade know that she knew Zi-O. "We need him. And I knew because I saw a photo of you two together inside your pulse." Tsukasa told her which made Jesse feel a little embarrassed.

"I'll go and get him," Jesse told Tsukasa, she turned around to go when Tsukasa opened a portal then Jesse ran through it to get another rider to help. It took a few minutes but Jesse jumped out of the portal then another figure jumped out: the suit was black and grey with a white belt and a device on the right side, the visor was pink and there were two watch-shaped devices on both of his wrists. "He's here." Jesse told Tsukasa who smiled, he nodded at the figure who nodded back at Tsukasa.

"Nice to see you again, Tsukasa," The figure spoke, his right hand pulled the device out of the belt, reverting the figure to his human form. "Jesse told me everything, I'm here to help however I can." Tsukasa nodded then held his hand out, the man nodded then shook Tsukasa's hand.

"I'm trusting you, Sougo," Tsukasa told Sougo who nodded and smiled a little. "Dark Decade is pretty strong, your legend armors should help but don't go with the big guns; save them for the big guy." Tsukasa advised which Sougo was happy with, he and Jesse then left to let Tsukasa rest. Laurel walked into the Cortex and saw Jesse with Sougo, she knew who Sougo was as he and her had fought a few times on Earth-2 when she was bad.

"Sougo, it's been a while," Laurel started, Sougo nodded then he held his hand out which surprised Laurel so she decided to shake Sougo's hand. "I'm glad you're here, there's someone even more powerful than Dark Decade out there and we need all the help we can get." Sougo nodded, the alarm started going off just as Barry and Caitlin ran in.

"Dark Decade has been detected near Iron Heights," Cisco told them, Barry and Sougo nodded at each other then the two ran out of the Cortex and made their way towards Iron Heights. "Let's hope they can end this." Cisco hoped and everyone nodded in agreement, they wanted Dark Decade to be taken down for good.

_**Iron Heights:**_

Julian had just arrived at the front gates of Iron Heights, he was about to break down the gates but was knocked down by two motorbikes into a nearby forest. Dark Decade looked up to see Barry and Sougo stood up on the road, Sougo took out a white and black belt and attached it to his waist.

"You must be Dark Decade?" Sougo asked as he took out a small black and white device. "Today's the day you'll be defeated!" He shouted then turned the dial on the device then pressed a white button on top.

"_Zi-O!"_ Sougo inserted the device into the right side of the belt then dressed the button on the top of the belt which tilted it. The Kabuto Zecter flew and landed in Barry's hand while Sougo span his driver until it went back to its original position, the two started running towards Dark Decade just as they started transforming into Kabuto's rider form and Zi-O's rider form. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" _The two riders then started fighting Dark Decade and it seemed like they were winning but their hopes were shattered when Dark Decade inserted a card into his driver and closed it.

"_Kamen Ride: Eternal!" _Dark Decade had now transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal, he was using the cape to flash in the Riders' faces to distract them then kicked them away.

"It looks like you two have met your match," Julian boasted, he took out his sword then got ready to slash Kabuto but he caught and started to overpower to Julian. "What are you doing?" Julian shouted, he was trying to slash Kabuto but it seemed Barry was far more stronger.

"I've got something to fight for!" Barry shouted as he kicked Julian away then Sougo took out his weapon, the Zikan Girade in sword mode, then slashed Julian which sent him flying into a tree.

"I've got something that could beat Eternal's power," Sougo told Barry as he held up a green and purple device. "This is a Legend Rider Ridewatch; contains the power of a specific rider." Kabuto stepped to the side to let Zi-O take over, he stepped forward then turned the dial on the Ridewatch to reveal the face of a Rider followed by Sougo activating it.

"_Double!" _Zi-O kicked Dark Decade's sword away then inserted the Double Ridewatch into the left slot of the driver, Sougo span the belt which summon two huge Cyclone and Joker Gaia Memories. _"Armor Time! Cyclone! Joker! Double!" _The Memories flipped upside down then attached to Zi-O, changing him into Kamen Rider Zi-O Double Armor.

"Now, please tell me your sins." Sougo told Dark Decade who got back up and charged towards Zi-O, the two started fighting but Zi-O was winning because thanks to the power of the Double Watch, Zi-O was beating Dark Decade whilst hitting him with Cyclone's wind attacks. "Kabuto, get ready!" Zi-O shouted and Kabuto nodded, he got to jump and when he did, Zi-O flew a cyclone which flew Kabuto high into the sky.

"_One, Two, Three!" _Kabuto pressed all three buttons the closed the Zecter, a huge amount of energy shot up to the head crest then Kabuto opened up the Zecter. _"Rider Kick!" _Kabuto flew down towards Dark Decade, Zi-O created another cyclone which sent Dark Decade into the sky then Kabuto kicked the Dark Decadriver. Dark Decade flew down towards the ground and landed by a group of trees, his form shattered like glass to reveal Julian Albert and he was angry.

"NO! How could I've lost?" Julian shouted, he started punching the ground while Kabuto landed next to Zi-O who had reverted to his base form. "You think you've won? There's worse things than me, he'll destroy you all!" Julian shouted at the two riders, Kabuto was about to speak but a white blur ran past and knocked them down then the blur stopped by Julian: it was Godspeed.

"Julian, you've done well," Godspeed congratulated then he offered Julian a hand up, Julian accepted it and just as Godspeed was helping him up, he phased his hand through Julian's chest. "But I don't need you anymore, but I do need that." Godspeed then turned and looked at the Dark Decadriver, he pulled his hand out and left Julian's lifeless body fall down.

"Sougo, let's get him!" Kabuto shouted, Zi-O nodded then he took out another watch; it was silver with a red ring, he turned the ring then pressed the button on top of the watch.

"_Kabuto!" _Zi-O inserted the Kabuto Watch into the left side of the Ziku Driver then span the belt around. _"Armor Time! Change Beetle! Kabuto!" _A huge Kabuto Zecter flew in then split into several pieces, it attached to Zi-O and made into Zi-O Kabuto Armor.

"Let's go!" Zi-O shouted, the two riders ran towards Godspeed to fight him but their attacks were missing him. "How are our attacks missing him?" Zi-O asked, Godspeed was now speed attacking him which was winding the two riders up.

"Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Kabuto shouted and Zi-O agreed, the two jumped high into the sky and got ready to hit Godspeed with their finishers.

"_One, Two Three!" _Kabuto closed his Zecter while Zi-O pressed the buttons on the two watches. _"Finish Time! Kabuto!" _Zi-O span his driver while Kabuto opened up the Zecter as the two flew towards Godspeed. _"Rider Kick! Clock Time Break!" _The two flew down towards Godspeed but somehow, Godspeed had made a dark portal appear and out popped two evil riders: Kamen Rider Saga and Kamen Rider Fifteen.

"This world will be destroyed by me!" Godspeed shouted, he attached the damaged Dark Decadriver to his waist but then it started to tear his mask to reveal a face that Barry thought was he had jailed. "What's wrong, Barry? You look confused!" Godspeed looked up to reveal his face: it was Eobard Thawne.

"Thawne, I thought you were in the Pipeline!" Kabuto shouted, Eobard chuckled as the Dark Decadriver started to emit huge amount of rainbow coloured energy. "How are you here? And why are you doing this?" Barry was filled with so much rage that he ran towards Thawne but he was sent flying into a lamp post, causing Barry's rider form to power down.

"Looks like it's my turn." Sougo mumbled as he took out a bigger Ridewatch, Thawne started walking towards Zi-O while clicking his neck.

"_Zi-O Two!" _Zi-O split the Ridewatch into two separate watches. _"Zi-O!" _Sougo then inserted the two watches into both slots of the Ziku Driver then span it. _"Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Rider! Zi-O! Zi-O! Zi-O Two!" _Zi-O base form changed and involved into a more armored and powered up version called Zi-O Two: it was Zi-O with two watch straps on the centre with bigger shoulder pads, with gold next to the pink and two clock hands on the helmet. The belt shot out two weapons for Sougo: the Zikan Girade and Saikyo Girade then Sougo got ready to fight

"If Barry can't stop you, then I'll have to," Sougo shouted at Thawne then he charged but blocked by Kamen Rider Saga and Kamen Rider Fifteen, the three started fighting which gave Eobard the chance to run away. "I gotta finish this fast." Zi-O combined the two swords together into the Saikyo Zikan Girade.

"_Zi-O Saikyo! Finish Time!" _Zi-O held up the now huge sword which caused the blade to glow yellow and pink, he pulled the trigger as he ran and slashed Saga and Fifteen. _"King Giri Giri Slash!" _Zi-O turned and slashed the dark riders again, causing them to fade away then he ran over to Barry.

"Let's get back before things get worse." Sougo mumbled, he snapped his fingers and like Tsukasa, he summoned a grey portal which picked them up and took them back to S.T.A.R Labs as they had to get patched up.

**I'm ending chapter 10 here as I don't want to add too much yet. Zi-O joined the team and three forms have already debuted: W armor, Kabuto armor and ZI-O 2. What do you think about Zi-O joining the team to beat Godspeed?**

**And before anyone complains, I used Thawne as Godspeed because I don't know anything about his original host but trust me, I got big plans for him.**

**See you all next as we're still a bit away from the end. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here everyone and it's time for things to heat up as there will be surprises happening in this chapter. ENJOY!**

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

There were now two riders in the medical bay which made everyone think that they were going to lose as Cisco had taken the Zabee, Drake and Sasword Zecters to make a weapon for Barry to use. Meanwhile, Jesse and Sougo were sat in the Speed Lab whilst holding hands, they had been dating for a few months after meeting in a library. They both told each other about the speed and being a Rider last month, but Harry didn't know as Jesse wasn't sure how to tell him.

"So, you're my Jesse's boyfriend?" The couple looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. "Don't try and lie, I can tell when my daughter is hiding secrets from me." Harry told them, the two nodded then Sougo stood up and held his hand out.

"I'm Sougo Tokiwa, pleasure to meet you, Mister Wells." Sougo smiled, Harry smiled a little then shook Sougo's hand.

"I hope that you don't intend to break my daughter's heart." Harry told Sougo, he shook his head then looked at Jesse.

"I promise you, Mister Wells, I have no intention on breaking Jesse's heart," Sougo promised, Jesse walked over and held Sougo's hand. "I love Jesse and nothing can make me change my mind." Sougo announced, the alarm started going off then Cisco started talking over the speakers.

"_That other Thawne has showed up at the CCPD along with some Metas!" _Cisco shouted, Sougo turned and kissed Jesse on the lips then he ran off to save the city.

"He may run off the moment he hears trouble but I still love Sougo," Jesse told Harry who turned to look at his daughter. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but it was my decision." Harry hugged his daughter which surprised Jesse.

"All I care about is that you are loved, Jesse," Harry smiled, Jesse hugged her father which made her happy. "And Sougo seems like a nice guy." Harry turned and looked at the doorway.

_**CCPD:**_

Thawne and eight bad Metas were terrorizing the CCPD, they were beating the cops and Thawne walk towards Joe and kicked him down. Thawne started glowing purple as his body transformed into a Decade but the form looked mutated, almost like a monster.

"Like my new look, West?" Thawne asked, he snapped his fingers which transformed all the Metas into Evil Kamen Riders: Ryuga, Mad Rouge, Dark Drive, Dark Kabuto, Genm, Wiseman, Goah and Psyga. "Everyone, do what you want to this place!" All the evil riders started destroying the CCPD whilst Thawne started beating up Joe. Sougo ran out of the elevator while holding his Zi-O ridewatch as well a huge gold ridewatch, he activated them which got everyone's attention.

"_Zi-O! Grand Zi-O!" _Sougo inserted the watches then pressed the button in the centre, a huge gold clock appeared behind Sougo then followed by coloured statues of all twenty riders from Kuuga to Zi-O. _"(Kuuga transformation tune), (Agito Standby tune), Advent! Complete! Turn Up!" _Sougo span the Ziku Driver which transformed the Rider statues into twenty small statues and attached the Zi-O rider form. _"Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Bla~de! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Deca~de! W! OOO! Fourze~! Wizard! Gaim! Drive~! Ghost! Ex-Aid! Build~! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!" _Now, Sougo had transformed into Zi-O's final form; Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O, he ran and started fighting the dark riders.

"It seems like I'm going to need some backup." Sougo suggested as he kicked Genm over the stairs and punched Dark Drive in the face, Sougo pressed a three statues; one on his right leg, one on the left side of his chest and one on the left side of his thigh.

"_Blade! Ex-Aid! Ghost!" _Three gold portals appear then out stepped Kamen Rider Blade in Ace Form, Kamen Ex-Aid in level two form and Kamen Rider Ghost in Ore Damashii form. The four riders then started fighting the eight evil riders, Another Decade turned around to see Grand Zi-O fighting Mad Rouge and Goah then he ran towards him to fight Grand Zi-O.

"You must be that other rider that was with Barry," Thawne started talking until Zi-O kicked him into a wall. "You have no reason to be evolved, so why are you here?" Thawne asked, the two started walking around in circles as if they were waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

"My reason to fight is to give people the chance to have a future!" Sougo shouted as the two crashed and started fighting. "I won't allow people like you to destroy this city!" The two continued fighting which lead upstairs, Another Decade was trying to hit Zi-O but the attacks were being dodged and blocked then he pressed a statue on the left side of his chest.

"_Double!" _A portal opened on the Double statue and fired out the Prism Bicker, the weapon used for Double Xtreme form. Zi-O pulled the Prism Sword out of the Bicker Shield then started fighting hard, it seemed like he was winning along with the riders he had summoned.

"Give up, Thawne! I've won!" Sougo shouted, he kicked Thawne over the guardrail just for Blade and Ex-Aid to slash him and Ghost to shoot him.

"See you next time, Zi-O!" Thawne shouted as he disappeared into a portal, leaving the eight evil riders to finish things but it didn't last as the four riders took them down in a couple of slashes; the evil riders reverted back to their human forms followed by Blade, Ex-Aid and Ghost fading away.

"Captain West!" Zi-O shouted as he ran over to Joe to see if he was injured, he had a few bruises and was holding his ribs. "Hold on, Captain! I'll get you to the S.T.A.R Labs!" Zi-O picked up Joe then they teleported outside on to the streets, he was feeling weak himself so Sougo pressed a statue on his right knee.

"_Drive!" _A gold portal opened up and out came Kamen Rider Drive's car, Tridoron. Sougo opened the passenger door and sat in Joe then he got into the driver's seat, he drove as fast as he could towards S.T.A.R Labs.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Caitlin and Barry were sat together in the Cortex as he wasn't allowed to fight as he was still feeling weak. It was quiet until they heard loud footsteps, they looked at the entrance to see Sougo carrying Joe in his arms, Barry helped Sougo while Caitlin ran to get a bed ready.

"What happened?" Barry asked as he looked at Grand Zi-O, Sougo looked down at the floor then looked up at Barry.

"That other Thawne was there; he and eight other Metas were attacking," Sougo explained, he sat down just as he powered down to go to back to normal. "But I think things are going to be more difficult than before," Sougo looked at Barry as he sat down and looked at Sougo. "Thawne's transformed into Another Decade and he has the power to turn anyone into an evil rider." Sougo told the team, they were troubled as they didn't know how they were going to beat this other Thawne.

"What the Eobard Thawne in the Pipeline?" The three turned around to see Tsukasa and Laurel in the doorway while holding hands.

"He's gone, look," Harry pointed at the camera in Eobard's cell; Thawne had turned to sand whilst trying to get out of the cell. "It seemed like the other Thawne had a backup plan if this Thawne failed to stop us." Harry sat down and looked at the monitors, he was running a computer programme which Sougo knew.

"You're trying to locate Another Decade's unique energy signature," Sougo was impressed then he looked at Barry and Tsukasa; he was willing to track down Thawne and end this for everyone's sake. "We've got to stop him the moment he pops back up, we can't let him destroy this world." Sougo walked out of the Cortex, Jesse sat with her dad as they were both worried about Sougo and the others.

_**Jitters:**_

Sat alone on the rooftop was Iris West, she was feeling alone since her and Barry broke up but what made her angry was that she heard from listening in on chats between Cisco and Caitlin: Caitlin and Barry were engaged! Iris wanted to get her own back on Caitlin for stealing her future with Barry, she didn't hear the footsteps of a dark figure walking towards her.

"Hello my dear Iris," Iris turned around to see Eobard Thawne, she hated him but not as much as she hated Caitlin. "You hate Caitlin for taking Barry away from you, correct?" Iris turned and looked Thawne just as his hand started glowing purple. "How would you feel if I gave you the power to destroy her?" Iris nodded and before she knew it, Thawne had stuck his hand into her chest but it didn't kill her, instead it transformed Iris into the evil rider known as Oma Zi-O: a black and gold body with a huge gold strap around the torso, a gold Ziku Driver and two huge watch hands at the back like a cape.

"This power! It feels amazing!" Iris shouted then she started laughing, the red visor on Oma Zi-O shrone bright red which allowed her to see where Caitlin was. "They will all pay!" Iris shouted then she teleported away, leaving Eobard to smile and look up at the sky.

"My plan is working: as soon as Caitlin dies, Barry will have no reason to fight which means he'll be easy to beat." Thawne transformed into Another Decade then disappeared into the shadows, he wanted to see how events would turn out.

_**The park:**_

Caitlin, Laurel and Jesse were sat in the park as they wanted a break from everything at S.T.A.R Labs, they were sat on a bench talking about how they knew each other until he got to Laurel's turn.

"Laurel, how do you know Sougo?" Jesse asked, Laurel looked down as it was a sore subject for her. "Laurel, is everything okay?" Jesse asked, Laurel nodded then she took a slip of her coffee then got ready to talk.

"Me and Sougo were childhood friends until I became Black Siren, we were together then he ended it," Laurel started explaining, Caitlin and Jesse hugged Laurel to comfort her. "When Sougo became Zi-O, we started fighting against each other until, you know." Caitlin and Jesse knew what Laurel meant: she had changed and became a hero.

"Sorry to break this friendly chat," The trio looked up to see Iris walking towards them with her head down. "But I want Caitlin." Iris looked up to reveal her eyes and they were glowing red, her body started glowing gold until she transformed into Oma Zi-O which surprised the three of them. Jesse ran to attack first but Iris hit her away like she was nothing, Laurel used her Sonic Cry but Iris reflected it back at her which sent Laurel flying.

"Why are you doing this, Iris?" Caitlin asked, she was just about to transform into Frost but Iris kicked her into a tree. Iris was about to blast Caitlin until she was kicked by three figures: it was Sougo, Tsukasa and Barry in their rider forms.

"Barry!" Oma Zi-O shouted then reverted back to Iris which surprised everyone, Barry was in shock while Tsukasa and Sougo ran to check on Laurel and Jesse. "I'm sorry for everything but I want you back! Caitlin doesn't love you like I do!" Iris screamed, Barry shook his head then nodded at Sougo and Tsukasa who ran over and stood next to Barry.

"Iris, I love Caitlin and nothing you can do can change that!" Barry shouted then he handed Sougo a huge white and pink ridewatch. "Now, we have to beat you to protect the ones we love!" Sougo stepped forward then pressed the white activation button on the watch; causing the three to start glowing rainbow colours.

"_Zi-O Trinity!" _Sougo inserted the watch into the left side of the Ziku Driver and turned the dial twice to reveal the helmets of Zi-O, Decade and Kabuto. _"Zi-O! Decade! Kabuto!" _Sougo span the belt which caused Decade and Kabuto to turn into watch straps and attack Oma Zi-O. _"Trinity Time! Mittsu no chikara! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Decade! Kabuto! Trini~ty! Trinity!" _Decade attached to the left shoulder and Kabuto attached to right shoulder; causing the main body to change to gold and black, the helmet had the helmet of Decade, Zi-O's eyes and Kabuto's head crest.

"Now, let us show you our combined powers!" Shouted the three riders in one voice, Trinity ran and started fighting Iris with all their power. Trinity's power was overpowering Oma Zi-O's angered Iris, the visor glowed red which caused Oma Zi-O to shoot fireballs from his hands.

"I will end anyone who stops me from achieving my goal!" Iris screamed, she directly towards Caitlin then Laurel blasted her Sonic Cry which knocked Iris off her feet, she was about to get back up when Jesse flew a bolt of lightning followed by Frost freezing her still. Zi-O Trinity ran over to Frost then helped her up on to her feet.

"Laurel, blast Iris high up, I'll freeze Iris in the air, Jesse throws a powerful bolt of lightning to give Trinity a boost to kick her." Frost told everyone and they agreed: Laurel blasted Iris high into the sky with the most powerful Sonic Cry while Frost blasted ice at Iris to prevent her blocking, Trinity ran then jumped high into the sky just as Jesse threw a lightning bolt them.

"_Finish Time! Zi-O! Decade! Kabuto!" _Trinity span the Ziku Driver which activated the final attack. _"Trinity! Final Rider Break!" _Three ghost like figures of Zi-O, Decade and Kabuto entered Trinity which increased their power levels to maximum, they flew and kicked Oma Zi-O in the chest and she landed in the pond. Trinity landed next to the pond, the form started glowing rainbow colours until they separated into their individual rider forms.

"Thanks to Harry, we've achieved a new power," Sougo smiled under his helmet and the two riders nodded in agreement. "Let's get back and Iris into the Pipeline." Sougo suggested, Tsukasa snapped his fingers which made a portal appear and took everyone back to S.T.A.R Labs.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

After Sougo and Tsukasa had locked Iris in the Pipeline, everyone met up in the Cortex as Barry and Caitlin had an announcement to make. Once everyone was there, Barry and Caitlin stood in the center of the room then Barry started talking.

"Due to recent events, me and Caitlin have decided to move our wedding to tomorrow and we're only inviting people involved with this team," Barry told everyone and they all understood. "And that means you two are invited too." Barry looked directly at Tsukasa and Sougo who felt honored, everyone started getting ready as they had a big day tomorrow.

**Chapter 11 ends here but like I said at the end of chapter 10; there's still more to come! Have we seen the last of Iris? What is Thawne planning? How will the wedding go? I hoped you like the debut of my version of Zi-O Trinity.**

**See you all next time! Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12 of Lord Of Speed and I hope that you enjoy this chapter like how you've enjoyed the previous chapters.**

_**Secret Base:**_

Thawne was planning his final attack against the team, he looked at his right hand as it started to glow purple. He looked up with a smile just as he heard someone walking up behind him, Thawne turned around to see Iris behind him.

"I thought you were taking to S.T.A.R Labs," Thawne asked, Iris shook her head then her eyes glowed which then created a copy of herself. "Impressive, is that one of Oma Zi-O's powers?" Iris nodded then she sat down next to Thawne.

"I heard that Barry and Caitlin are having their wedding today because of everything that's happened," Iris told Thawne who nodded, this gave him an idea. "What are you thinking?" Iris asked, Thawne snapped his fingers twice which summoned a few evil riders: Nega Den-O, Rey, Abyss, Gold Drive, Cronus, Evolt and Odin.

"I want you and our friends here to crash that wedding," Thawne instructed Iris who then walked over to them. "And if you can, find Laurel and Jesse then change them into dark riders." Thawne smiled then so did Iris, she and the dark riders walked into a portal that would take them to S.T.A.R Labs.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Everyone was busy tidying the Speed Lab as they were going to that as the venue where Barry and Caitlin were going to get married. Sougo was on edge as he didn't know when Thawne was going to attack again, he looked behind him to see Barry and he looked happy.

"You're worried when Thawne will show up again?" Barry asked and Sougo nodded. "It's fine to worry but not right now as it's a special occasion." Barry told Sougo who agreed, the two walked into the Speed Lab to where everyone was sitting while Tsukasa was stood at the front to wed Barry and Caitlin. A matter of seconds went by, Caitlin then walked through the door in a white knee length dress which made everyone smile. They watched as Caitlin towards Barry and Tsukasa, she took Barry's hand then they both looked at Tsukasa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we are here to witness the marriage between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow," Tsukasa announced which made everyone smile. "I'm going to skip the boring stuff and get straight to marrying these lovebirds." Tsukasa smiled which made everyone but then the alarm went, Sougo ran off to deal with so that the wedding could continue.

_**Reception:**_

Iris and her evil riders walked into the reception area, they were about to head towards the Speed Lab when they stopped to see Sougo running towards them whilst holding his Zi-O and Grand Zi-O ridewatches.

"I won't allow you to stop this wedding," Sougo shouted at Iris and her army which made Iris angry, Sougo held up the watches then activated them.

"_Zi-O! Grand Zi-O!" _Sougo inserted the watches into the Ziku Driver which caused the twenty rider statues to appear. _"(Kuuga transformation tune!) (Agito standby tune!) Advent! Complete! Turn Up! (Onkaku ringing!) Change Beetle! Sword Form! Wake Up! Kamen Ride! Cyclone! Joker! Taka! Tora! Batta! 3,2,1! Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin! Soiya! Drive! Kaigan! Level Up! Best Match!" _Sougo span the Ziku Driver to activate the transformation, the clock tower behind emitted a shield to prevent Iris and the others moving. _"Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz Bla~de! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Deca~de! W! OOO! Fourze~! Wizard! Gaim, Drive~! Ghost! Ex-Aid! Build~! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!" _Sougo had transformed into Grand Zi-O then ran towards the small army to fight them off, Iris walked past but Sougo saw her then flew Abyss at her.

"Stay and fight, you coward!" Sougo shouted, he ran to tackle Iris but she had transformed into Oma Zi-O. Now Sougo was fighting eight evil riders alone to stop them from getting near the wedding. "I won't allow anyone to get near the wedding!" Sougo kicked everyone away then press two statues on the left side of his chest.

"_Build! W!"_ Two gold portals opened up and out jumped Kamen Rider Build in Rabbit Tank form and Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker form, the two started fighting Evolt and Odin. Sougo then pressed two statues on the right side of his chest which surprised Iris. _"Kuuga! Kiva!" _Two more gold portals opened up and out ran Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form and Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form, the two fought Rey and Abyss while Grand Zi-o was fighting Gold Drive, Cronus and Oma Zi-O.

"Caitlin needs to die!" Iris shouted then she kicked Sougo away, she was about to run when Sougo took his Saikyo Girade then threw the blade into her foot.

"I'm not going to let you go near them!" Sougo shouted as he jumped up and punched Cronus in the face then kicked Gold Drive in the stomach, Sougo then got up and pressed a statue on his left arm.

"_Fourze!" _The Fourze statue opened and shot out Fourze Cosmic's weapon, the Barizun Sword, then he ran towards Iris and started slashing her with such anger that Iris couldn't block his attacks.

"Time to end this!" Sougo bellowed as he slashed Iris across the chest then threw the sword on to the ground. "Let's see if you can handle all of my power!" The riders that Sougo had summoned faded away just as Sougo kicked Iris away from him, causing her to fly into a pile of bins.

"_Finish Time! Grand Zi-O!" _Sougo pressed both buttons on the ridewatches then pressed the button on the belt, Grand Zi-O started glowing gold then he span the driver and jumped high into the sky. _"All Twenty Time Break!" _Just as Grand Zi-O flew high into the sky, all nineteen of the previous riders in their final forms appeared then they all merged with Sougo, he flew down and kicked Iris which caused her to lose control of Oma Zi-O's power and opened a crack in time.

"Help!" Sougo looked at the portal and he could hear a voice crying for help, it was a woman's voice. "Dad! Help me!" Sougo ran towards the crack and inserted his hand, he was having trouble pulling her so he hit a statue on the left side of his chest.

"_Build!" _A gold portal opened up and out appeared Kamen Rider Build in his Tank Tank form, the two then pulled with all their might until the woman fell out. The woman had short brunette hair who was wearing a black and white costume with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest, Build faded away then Sougo got up and helped the woman up.

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked as he was concerned with the woman as she just came out of a crack in time. "Do you remember your name?" Sougo asked as he wanted to know if she knew her name.

"My name is… Nora, Nora Allen," Nora started talking, she was feeling out breath then she looked up at Sougo. "Can you take me to my dad? His name is Barry Allen." Sougo was surprised when he heard that, he looked around for Iris but there was no sign of her; instead, there was a gold and black ridewatch on the ground.

"What is that?" Sougo asked himself, he knelt down then picked it, he looked at the date and it _'0000' _which confused Sougo. "Let's get you to the med bay, Nora." Sougo picked up Nora then carried her upstairs to the Cortex.

_**Cortex:**_

Barry, Caitlin and the others walked into the Cortex and saw Sougo sat in the medical bay with someone lying in bed, they walked in and the guest surprised Barry: it was his daughter, Nora. Barry ran over to Nora and sat next to her, Caitlin then started checking the vitals to see how she was then she looked at Sougo.

"Where did you find her?" Caitlin asked, Sougo placed his watches on the table behind him then looked at Caitlin.

"The one who broke in was Iris, I defeated her which caused a crack in time to open," Sougo started explaining to the team. "I then heard a cry for help, I put my hand into the crack and pulled her out." Sougo told Barry who then turned back to look at Nora then he started smoothing her hair.

"Sougo, Tsukasa; this is my daughter from the future, Nora," Barry introduced which surprised both Tsukasa and Sougo, they were about to walk towards her but then the alarm started going off. "Cisco, what's going on?" Barry asked, Cisco ran over to the desk to check what was going on.

"Seems like there's an army of evil riders attacking the city!" Cisco nodded, Barry and Ralph nodded then Tsukasa and Sougo nodded. They started heading towards the exit until Laurel and Jesse ran over to Tsukasa and Sougo then kissed them; Laurel and Tsukasa smiled after the end while Sougo and Jesse blushed at the end.

"Looks like we have a reason to win," Tsukasa told Sougo and he agreed, the four riders then ran off to fight all the evil riders whilst getting their gear ready.

_**City streets:**_

All the evil riders that had fought the previous riders from Agito to Build were attacking the city, all the people were running away to avoid being harmed. Sougo, Tsukasa, Barry and Ralph arrived on the scene and they were all surprised: even the previous riders such as Sasword, Ryuga and Dark Decade were there.

"There's a lot of them!" Barry exclaimed as he held up the Kabuto and Hyper Zecters, Ralph held up his Gatack Zecter, Tsukasa held up his Decade card and Sougo held up his Zi-O and Grand Zi-O ridewatches. "This is going to be our biggest battle yet, be careful and don't die." Barry encouraged the three and they all nodded, they all inserted their devices and transformed into their forms.

"_Change Stag Beetle! Change Hyper Beetle! Kamen Ride: Decade! Grand Time! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!" _Ralph was in Gatack's rider form, Barry was in Kabuto's Hyper Form, Tsukasa was in Decade's default form and Sougo was in Grand Zi-O form. The four then ran towards the army then started fighting them to win; Barry was using his new weapon from Cisco, the Perfect Zecter which was very powerful.

"We need to take them all down before they cause too much damage!" Ralph shouted as he was fighting Orga, Nega Den-O and Abyss. Tsukasa was fighting against Dark Decade, Ryuga, Kabuki and Odin until he destroyed them with one slash then he joined up with Sougo while Barry and Ralph teamed up.

"Barry, use the Perfect Zecter to finish them!" Sougo shouted, Barry nodded then the sword started flashing: it summoned the Zabee, Drake and Sasword Zecter then they attached to the sword. "Let's do it together!" Sougo jumped over and landed next to Barry then he pressed the Kabuto statue on his right thigh.

"_Kabuto!" _A small gold portal opened up and shot out the Perfect Zecter which landed in Sougo's hand then the two started pressing the four buttons on the sword. _"Kabuto, Zabee, Drake, Sasword Power! All Zecter Combine!" _Tsukasa and Ralph jumped out of the way just as Barry and Sougo pulled the triggers on the Perfect Zecters. _"Maximum Hyper Typhoon!" _The two slashed the sword vertically which fired two huge rainbow slashes which destroyed some evil riders, but there was still more to take down.

"No matter how many we take down, more come back!" Ralph shouted as the four kept on fighting, they were starting to feel tired and before they knew it, a huge purple and red beam came towards them and hit them, causing them to collapse in pain.

"What was that?" Tsukasa asked in pain whilst holding his ribs, the four looked up to see Another Decade walking towards them whilst clapping his hands.

"Thawne!" Barry bellowed, he got back up and held up the Perfect Zecter, Sougo and Tsukasa got back up then the three ran and tried to attack Thawne but were blocked Dark Wizard, True Brave and Another Para-DX, the three evil riders then kicked the trio then Ralph jumped over them with his right foot glowing yellow. "Ralph, don't!" Barry shouted but Ralph didn't listen as he jumped high into the sky and opened up his Zecter.

"_Rider Kick!" _Ralph destroyed True Brave and Another Para-DX but missed Dark Wizard who blew him up, the explosion sent Ralph flying and he landed next to Sougo and Tsukasa just as his rider armor faded away.

"Time to retreat!" Tsukasa shouted at the others agreed, Sougo and Barry agreed but before Tsukasa could open a portal, Kamen Rider Ginga stepped forward and shot a huge fireball which hit Barry but both the Kabuto and Hyper Zecter took most of the damage.

"Tsukasa, you get Barry and Ralph out of here!" Sougo shouted as he held up the Saikyo Zikan Girade which surprised Tsukasa. "I'll buy you as much time as I can." Tsukasa and the others watched as Sougo charged then started taking on Thawne and the other evil riders. "GO!" Sougo shouted, Tsukasa didn't want to but he knew that Barry and Ralph were in more danger than Sougo so he got himself and them out of there by a portal while Sougo kept fighting.

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Everyone was watching the attacks on the screens but they were surprised by a portal appearing and only Tsukasa, Barry and Ralph coming through it. Jesse ran over to Tsukasa and looked at him as he reverted back to normal, Laurel looked at Tsukasa and could tell that he did something he wasn't proud of.

"Sougo stayed behind to allow us to come back," Tsukasa told everyone, Jesse was upset then Harry ran over and hugged his daughter. "But it gets worse: the Kabuto, Gatack and Hyper Zecters were badly damaged thanks to Thawne." Barry and Ralph placed their Zecters on the table and everyone could see how bad the damage was.

"How can we stop this? Tsukasa and Sougo can't do it by themselves!" Laurel shouted, they then looked at the screens to see Sougo and he was getting weaker which made Jesse cry, Tsukasa could see that so he pointed at Sougo which sucked him and made him appear but when he did, he collapsed onto the floor as he powered down to normal.

"Thank you." Harry mouthed at Tsukasa who nodded then looked at Laurel, he walked over to her and hugged her tightly as he wasn't sure that he could win this.

_**Speed Lab:**_

Tsukasa and Laurel had walked off to the Speed Lab as they wanted to be alone, Laurel could tell that Tsukasa was worried so she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll beat him, I know you will," Laurel told Tsukasa which made him smile, he held her hand which made them both smile. "You are Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, there is nothing you can't do." Laurel encouraged him, Tsukasa nodded then the two looked up to see Jesse helping a wounded Sougo to fight.

"Sougo, you should be resting!" Tsukasa exclaimed as he got up and ran towards his fellow rider, Sougo took out the Grand Zi-O ridewatch which confused the three of them.

"I've got an idea on how we can win but I need your help," Sougo told Tsukasa who looked at the Grand Zi-O ridewatch then looked back at Sougo. "And we'll also need eleven more people to help us." Sougo told the three, they were confused and wanted to know what Sougo had in mind.

**Ending chapter 12 on a cliffhanger as you may like what I've got in store. Kabuto and Gatack are down with only Neo Decade and Zi-O left in play, there's still a huge army of evil riders left with Another Decade. What do you think Sougo's plan is? And why does it need eleven more people?**

**Find out next time on Lord Of Speed. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy chapter 13 don't forget to drop a review, I look forward to seeing what you think of the story as a whole.**

_**Cortex:**_

Tsukasa and Laurel had asked for all members of Team Flash to meet up in the Cortex as Sougo was going to explain his plan to beat the future Thawne and his army of evil riders. Everyone was waiting while Tsukasa and Laurel stood on the sidelines next to the medical bay, Sougo walked into the Cortex with Jesse then stood at the front.

"Sougo, what's the meaning of this?" Joe asked as he was stressed out. "We need to be planning a way to take this army on, not just standing here." Half of the team agreed, Sougo took out the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch then placed it on the table in the centre of the room.

"This is the plan," Sougo started as he pointed at the huge gold Ridewatch which confused everyone. "The Grand Zi-O Ridewatch was created by the combined power of the past nineteen riders before me which got me thinking: can they pass their power on to allow others to use their power?" Sougo asked which confused everyone, Tsukasa then stepped in to help Sougo explain.

"Sougo means have you guys use the power of a rider to help fight them," Tsukasa told them which surprised everyone then they watched as Sougo and Tsukasa held their hands over the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch, it started to glow rainbow colours then the huge gold Ridewatch then split into nineteen over Ridewatches. "Each Ridewatch has the power of one legendary rider." Tsukasa then picked his Ridewatch and placed it into his pocket while Sougo picked up a silver and red watch then handed it to Barry.

"This is…" Barry started talking then he looked at the emblem inside the watch: it the emblem for Kabuto, Sougo nodded which made Barry.

"Unlike the Kabuto watch, the other Ridewatches have to choose who to go with," Sougo told everyone which surprised them but then Ralph stepped forward. "What is it, Ralph?" Sougo asked, Ralph started mouthing as he was counting.

"There are seventeen watches left and only seven of us," Ralph pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement. "Where are you going to find another ten people to help?" Ralph asked, Sougo and Tsukasa smiled then Tsukasa raised his hand which made a portal open then ten people walked out: Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Wally West, Sara Lance, J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers, Ava Sharpe and John Diggle.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?" Barry asked as he walked over and looked at them all, Oliver stepped forward and placed his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Tsukasa told us about what was going on, we wanted to help." Oliver told Barry then stepped aside so Kara could hug Barry.

"We wanted to help, Barry as you've helped all of us," Kara smiled which made Barry happy then he noticed Kara's wedding. "I'll tell you later." Kara smiled then looked at Lena, everyone was surprised when the remaining seventeen Ridewatches flew into the air then towards certain members: Caitlin had Wizard, Cisco had Build, Ralph had Ryuki, Laurel had Kiva, Jesse had Agito, Harry had Faiz, Joe had Drive, Lena had Ex-Aid, Kara had Gaim, Oliver had Blade, Felicity had W, Wally had Den-O, Sara had Ghost, J'onn had Fourze, Alex had Kuuga, Ava had Hibiki and Joe had OOO.

"Looks like all the watches have chosen someone to use their power," Sougo announced, they all then looked at the screens to see Another Decade and his evil riders attacking people. "Are you all ready? This is bigger than anything you've ever fought before?" Sougo asked as he put on his Ziku Driver and Tsukasa put on his Neo Decadriver, everyone nodded the Barry stepped forward.

"Let's go and save the world!" Barry shouted and everyone agreed, they all then left the Cortex as they were heading towards the biggest battle of their lives.

_**City Streets:**_

Another Decade and his army were turning Central City in a war zone then they stopped to see twenty silhouettes walking towards them: it was Sougo, Tsukasa, Barry and all the other heroes. They stopped a few metres away from Thawne then Sougo took a step forward, he was about to take out the Zi-O Two watch when he remembered his new watch he got from defeating Iris.

"Thawne, you have two choices: stop all of this or we'll stop you!" Sougo shouted, Another Decade started laughing then he looked up to see everyone holding up something, Tsukasa was holding his Decade card while everyone else was holding a Ridewatch. "Everyone, let's go!" Sougo shouted, everyone nodded then they rotated the ring around their watches and activated it.

"_Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! W! OOO! Fourze! Wizard! Gaim! Drive! Ghost! Ex-Aid! Build!" _All the watches glowed then transformed everyone into that rider's final form: Barry was Kabuto Hyper Form, Caitlin was Wizard Infinity Style, Cisco was Build Genius, Ralph was Ryuki Survive, Laurel was Kiva Emperor, Jesse was Agito Shining, Harry was Faiz Blaster, Joe was Drive Type Tridoron, Lena was Ex-Aid Hyper Muteki, Kara was Gaim Kiwami Arms, Oliver was Blade King, Felicity was W Xtreme, Wally was Den-O Liner Form, Sara was Ghost Mugen Damashii, J'onn was Fourze Cosmic States, Ava was Hibiki Armed and John was OOO Putotyra Combo.

"What is this?" Thawne shouted, Tsukasa and Sougo stood side by side and smiled as they were about to transform.

"This is the power of Kamen Riders!" The two shouted as Tsukasa inserted his Decade card and Sougo turned the ring on his new watch then activated it.

"_Oma Zi-O!" _Tsukasa closed his driver while Sougo inserted the Oma Zi-O Ridewatch then got ready to spin his driver. _"Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Tsukasa was now Neo Decade then Sougo span his Ziku Driver which then caused a huge gold statue of Oma Zi-O to appear. _"King Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! O~ma~!" _Sougo had now transformed in Zi-O Oma form: it was mainly gold with a huge watch strap around his torso and back, two huge watch hands at the back as a cape, the red visor was now pink and the Zi-O ridewatch was now on the forehead of the helmet.

"Everyone, ready?" Sougo shouted as he pulled out the Saikyo Zikan Girade and Tsukasa took out the Ride Heisaber, the previous riders took out all their weapons and got ready to fight. "Let's save the world!" Sougo shouted then all twenty riders ran and started fighting the evil riders, Another Decade were surprised as they were winning against his army. The twenty riders then split up to fight in small groups: group one had Kara, Lena and Alex, group two had Oliver, Felicity and John, group three had Sara, Ava and Laurel, group four had Joe, Harry and Ralph and group five had J'onn, Wally and Jesse.

_**CCPD entrance:**_

In one section of the war zone, group two were fighting a few evil riders. "This power is amazing!" Exclaimed Felicity as she slashed Kamen Rider Eternal with Prism Bicker, Oliver jumped over his wife and slashed Kamen Rider Ouja with the King Rouzer.

"Be careful though, don't let your guard down." Oliver told Felicity as the two stood back to back and fighting a few evil riders until a huge purple blast flew past and hit Kamen Riders Mad Rouge and Bujin Gaim: it came from OOO Putotyra's Medagabryu. "Thanks, John!" Oliver shouted, John ran over then joined the other two.

_**Roof of CCPD:**_

On the roof of the police department, group one was going on great as Kara, Alex and Lena were fighting together against G4, Odin, Ryuga and Glaive: Lena used her speed to slash them with the Gashacon Keyslasher, Alex jumped and punched the ground then Kara fired a rainbow blast from the DJ Gun.

"These riders had great taste in style!" Kara exclaimed as she pulled out the Misou Saber and slashed Odin and Ryuga. "Lena, Alex, jump!" Kara held the arms straight to the side, Alex and Lena jumped off of her arms then punched Glaive and G4.

"Combine into one attack!" Alex suggested and the two nodded, they jumped high as their kicks started glowing rainbow colours.

"Family attack!" The three shouted as they kicked the four riders off the building, they followed the four on to the floor and continued their fight.

_**Jitters:**_

The fight against Kabuki, Goah, Poseidon and Cronus had moved inside Jitters with Sara, Ava and Laurel fighting with all their power: Laurel and Ava slashed them with the Zanbat Sword and Armed Saber then Sara followed through with the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata mode.

"Which powers are amazing!" Sara shouted as she used the Gan Gun Saber in gun mode and the Sunglasseslasher in gun mode to shoot the evil riders.

"And not to mention these weapons are sweet!" Ava added as she shot a fire blast at Cronus and Poseidon, Laurel stabbed Kabuki in the stomach then slashed Goah across the chest.

_**Central City Bank:**_

Group four's fight had went into the bank; Joe, Harry and Ralph were working together to fight Psyga, Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper and Rey. Psyga was flying in the air while shooting at the heroes, Harry pointed the Faiz Blaster at Psyga then shot at his jetpack which caused him to crash into a desk.

"Let's end this." Joe suggested as he pulled out the Handle-Ken, Ralph and Harry nodded as they began their plan.

"Harry, blast them!" Ralph shouted, Harry nodded then rapidly shooting Rey, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper then Joe and Ralph ran towards the three and slashed them. The three evil riders fell back towards Psyga then the trio pointed their most powerful weapons at the four: Joe pointed the Trailer-Hou, Harry pointed the Faiz Blaster and Ralph pointed the Drag Visor Zwei then they fired their most powerful blast which blew up the evil riders.

_**Central City Park:**_

Jesse, Wally and J'onn were fighting Gold Drive, Dark Ghost, Alternative and Dark Kabuto with their new powers: Jesse used the Shining Caliber to slash and stun them, then J'onn used the Freeze switch with the Barizun Sword and froze them solid.

"These rider powers are unbelievable!" Jesse shouted, she started spinning like a tornado and slashed the riders then J'onn set them on fire with the Fire Switch.

"In this form, it feels natural to me." J'onn spoke as he looked at Fourze Cosmic States' form, the pair moved out of the way as Wally, in Den-O Liner form, slid through and destroyed them in one slash.

"Looks like these evil riders are finished here." Wally smiled as he gave J'onn and Jesse a thumbs up, the pair nodded and gave Wally a thumbs up.

_**Outside Mercury Labs:**_

All that was left was Kamen Riders Fuma, Ginga, Killbas and Extremer and they were up against Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin used Wizard's magic to bind the evil riders while Cisco punched them hard towards Barry who then slashed them.

"Shall we finish this as a trio?" Barry suggested, Cisco and Caitlin as the trio held up their weapons: Kabuto's Perfect Zecter in sword mode, Wizard's Axcaliber and Build Fullbottle Buster.

"_Kabuto, Zabee, Drake, Sasword Power! All Zecter Combine!" _Announced the Perfect Zecter. _"FullFull Match Desu!" _Announced the Fullbottle Buster. _"High Touch! Shining Strike!" _Announced the Axcaliber, the trio pulled the triggers on their weapons then slashed Fuma, Ginga, Killbas and Extremer. _"Maximum Hyper Typhoon! FullFull Match Break!" _The trio turned to see that there were no evil riders left.

_**Dockyard:**_

All that was left was Neo Decade and Zi-O Oma form against the final evil riders: Another Decade, Oma Zi-O, Evolt, Another Para-DX, Dark Drive, Savior and Dark Kiva. Sougo had given the Ride Heisaber to Tsukasa so he use any rider attacks on the remaining evil riders which was working, Thawne couldn't believe that most of his had been defeated by rider powers.

"Tsukasa, shall we?" Sougo asked as he held up his Saikyo Zikan Girade, Tsukasa nodded as he attached the Decade Ridewatch to the Ride Heisaber.

"_Zi-O Saikyo! Finish Time!" _Announced the Saikyo Zikan Girade, Sougo was waiting for Tsukasa to attack at the same time. _"Hey Kamen Riders! Hei! Sei! Hei! Sei!" _Tsukasa and Sougo towards the remaining riders with their sabers glowing yellow and pink! _"D-D-D-Decade! Heisei Riders! Ultimate Time Break! King Giri Giri Slash!" _Tsukasa and Sougo slashed all the evil riders but Thawne just dodged it, the force of the two slashes knocked him down onto the pier.

"How can this be happening?" Thawne shouted, he was about to escape when he shot from multiple guns: it was from OOO, Ryuki, Faiz, Drive, Ex-Aid, Gaim and Build. "Is that all you got?" Thawne shouted, he turned to get punched in the face from Kuuga and Agito then get slashed by Hibiki, Fourze, Den-O, Blade and W, Thawne fell on to one knee and held his chest. "My power! I'm losing it!" Thawne looked up to see Ghost and Kiva.

"What do you say, sis?" Sara asked Laurel who nodded, they both looked at Thawne then they kicked him in the face.

"How are I losing? Decade is more powerful than any of you!" Thawne shouted then he looked up to see Zi-O flying towards him then kicked him towards Decade who punched down on to the ground.

"I believe we're the only ones left," Barry smiled as he looked at Caitlin, the two nodded in the rider forms then jumped and punched Thawne further down the pier. "You have no idea how I loved that." Barry smiled, Caitlin nodded.

"I think I have a rough idea on how it felt." Caitlin smiled, all the riders just to Sougo and Tsukasa then they looked at them.

"Everyone, together! If we destroy him, all damage here will be reversed!" Sougo shouted, everyone agreed just as Sougo activated the Oma Ridewatch.

"_King Finish Time!" _Everyone jumped high into the sky just they started glowing, Sougo span the Ziku Driver for the final time. _"King Time Break!" _All the riders flew towards Another Decade and kicked him as hard as they could, Thawne blew up which created another crack but it wiped Thawne from history and like what Sougo said, the city had been repaired thanks to the heroes of the city.

**The end of chapter 13. I'm thinking about doing one more chapter as a goodbye and the ones who used the watches return them to Sougo with a little extra happening. See you all next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the finale of Lord Of Speed. Think of this as a way to end it all happily and I do hope that you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing and planning this.**

_**Speed Lab:**_

Nora was sat in the Speed Lab as she was waiting for her dad to come back, she was surprised when a huge grey portal appeared and out walked all twenty riders walked out, the last two to appear was Neo Decade and Zi-O Oma form. The eighteen riders then changed back to normal with the watches in their hands, Zi-O and Decade reverted back to normal. Jesse ran and kissed Sougo while Laurel and Tsukasa hugged, Barry and Caitlin walked over to Nora and smiled at her.

"Nora, are you okay?" Caitlin asked, Nora nodded then she hugged Caitlin which surprised her.

"I'm okay, mom," Nora smiled, Caitlin was surprised as she thought Iris was her mother but it seemed like something. "Is everything okay, mom?" Nora asked as she looked up at Caitlin, she shook her head then hugged Nora.

"Nothing at all, Nora." Caitlin promised which made Nora smile, she handed the Wizard Ridewatch to Barry and nodded. Barry then walked over to Sougo then handed over the Kabuto and Wizard Ridewatches.

"Thank you, Sougo," Barry thanked, Sougo nodded then took the watches and placed them on a table behind him. "I don't know what we could've done without you and Tsukasa's help." Barry smiled and so did Tsukasa and Sougo. Everyone walked towards Sougo and handed back the watches they had used, all the Ridewatches started glowing then they flew into the air when they all merged back into the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**Cortex:**_

Kara and Lena had walked into the Cortex to have a bit of breathing room, they were holding hands and were about to kiss when Tsukasa walked with Laurel. Tsukasa coughed a little to get Kara and Lena's attention, the two turned to see Tsukasa and Laurel then walked over to them.

"Kara, Lena; this is Laurel Lance from Earth-2," Tsukasa introduced them then he looked at Laurel. "Laurel, this is Kara and her wife, Lena from Earth-38." Laurel shook Kara's hand then she shook Lena's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Laurel smiled, Kara and Lena nodded then Kara took Tsukasa over to one side while Lena and Laurel spoke.

"Is Laurel special to you, Tsukasa?" Kara asked as she looked at Tsukasa who smiled in Laurel's direction.

"Kara, she's the first person that I've met that I really like," Tsukasa told Kara which made her smile, hearing that made her think of the time she said the sentence to Alex about Lena. "What are you thinking?" Tsukasa asked as he could tell that Kara was thinking of something.

"Bring back to our Earth," Kara suggested which surprised Tsukasa. "If you're serious about her, then bring her with you," Kara suggested, Tsukasa thought long and long as he knew from her past so he thought it would be a good thing for Laurel. "I'll let you tell her the news. Me and Lena will be in the Speed Lab waiting for you." Kara told Tsukasa, she and Lena left Tsukasa and Laurel to talk.

"What was that about, Tsukasa?" Laurel asked, Tsukasa placed his left hand in Laurel's right hand then placed his right hand on her face.

"Laurel, how would you feel moving to live on a different Earth with me?" Tsukasa asked, Laurel's mouth dropped open then she leant forward and kissed Tsukasa on the lips.

"I would say: Hell yeah, I'll go anywhere with you." Laurel answered which made Tsukasa happy, they grabbed each others' hands then walked towards the Speed Labs.

_**Cisco's workshop:**_

Meanwhile, Sougo and Jesse were kissing in private to make sure that Harry wouldn't find them but it was too late: Harry walked in to his daughter kissing her boyfriend. Harry was happy for them both, the couple looked at the doorway to see Harry standing there with a smile.

"Sorry Dad, Sougo just asked me and that was me answering his question." Jesse held up her right hand which had a ring on her finger, Harry inspected it then looked at Sougo.

"Congratulations you two," Harry smiled then he hugged the couple, Jesse and Sougo were happy that Harry accepted their engagement.

"What do you say that we all go home?" Sougo asked, Harry and Jesse nodded so Sougo created a portal then the two walked through it to go back to Earth-2.

_**Speed Lab:**_

After everyone had left, it was only Barry, Caitlin, Nora, Tsukasa, Laurel, Kara and Lena. They were hugging each other goodbye, Tsukasa gave Barry a gift: it was a new Kabuto and Hyper Zecter.

"Thank you, Tsukasa," Barry thanked then the two gave each other a bro hug whilst Caitlin hugged Laurel. "You lot be safe now and don't be strangers, come by anytime you want." Barry told the four of them, they all nodded then Kara walked forward and hugged Barry.

"Next time you're on my Earth, come by and visit the family," Kara told Barry and he nodded while Caitlin and Nora hugged Laurel. "See you all next time." Kara smiled at everyone, Tsukasa raised his hand which opened up a portal back to Earth-38.

"I hope we can work together again someday, Barry." Tsukasa hoped and Barry agreed, the two riders shook hands then four heroes walked through the portal while waving goodbye. The portal closed behind them, Tsukasa had left a device behind in case Barry need his help.

"Mom, Dad, is it okay I go and see Grandpa Joe?" Nora asked, Barry smiled then nodded, the two watched as Nora run off at normal speed then something came back to Barry.

"Cait, did we find out what happened to my and Ralph's powers?" Barry asked, Caitlin nodded then she showed him on the computer.

"It seems that the future Thawne had created a device to drain Meta powers to power up the Dark Decadriver," Caitlin explained which made Barry angry, his powers were used to cause a citywide disaster which almost spread out to the entire world. "But thanks to us destroying Another Decade, some got their powers back while others didn't like you and Ralph." Caitlin felt sorry for Barry as she looked down at the ground, Barry cuddled his wife which made her smile.

"Cait, I'm fine not having my powers," Barry smiled which made Caitlin smile too. "Tsukasa left me with two new Zecters which means I can still protect the city," Barry told Caitlin then he looked into her eyes. "And I fight so that you and Nora can have a future." Caitlin blushed then the two started to kiss, they were happy now that the city was safe and protected.

"Let's go home." Caitlin suggested and Barry agreed, the two left the Speed Lab and had decided to go home, they also decided to take a long break away from Central City so that they could try and live a normal life.

_**A year later:**_

A lot of things had changed since the big battle in Central City on Earth-1: Jesse and Sougo were officially married, Barry and Caitlin now had two baby girls: Nora Rebecca Allen and Chloe Elizabeth Allen. The older version of Nora was working at Jitters and was living with her parents in their new place. Tsukasa and Laurel were engaged and were part time employees at the DEO, they were still called Decade and Canary.

_**Earth-1, Central City:**_

Barry and Caitlin were sat in their backyard with baby Nora and baby Chloe, they were enjoying their normal lives which also meant that Caitlin and Frost could swap over and spend some time with the babies and Barry.

"I never imagined me being a mother," Frost admitted which made Barry chuckle a little, Frost looked at Barry whilst she was cuddling both Chloe and Nora. "What made you laugh?" Frost asked as she was interested to know, Barry turned and looked at Frost.

"I could always imagine both you and Caitlin as mother's," Barry told Frost who was blushing, Barry leant over and held Frost's arm. "Look at our girls." Barry and Frost looked down to see that Chloe and Nora had fallen asleep, Frost smiled then looked up and at Barry.

"Caity decided to give me name instead of Killer Frost," Frost told Barry who was interested to know her name. "How does Valentina Frost sound?" Frost asked, Barry smiled and nodded.

"Valentina Frost, I like it," Barry agreed as he smiled at Frost who was happy that Barry liked it. "So, Valentina, what do you say we take our daughters to bed?" Barry asked, Valentina nodded. Barry got up and took Nora whilst Frost kept hold of Chloe, the two then carried their daughters inside to get settled down. When the two sat down on the couch, Frost changed back to Caitlin then she rested her head on Barry's shoulder with a smile.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Caitlin asked, Barry shook his head as he still couldn't believe it himself. "How's everyone else doing?" Caitlin asked as she looked up at her husband.

"Well, Tsukasa and Laurel are engaged, Sougo and Jesse are expecting their first child as she found out she was expecting a few weeks ago, everyone else is doing what they were doing before the fight," Barry told Caitlin who was surprised at the news of Jesse being pregnant and Laurel being engaged. "Kara and Lena are thinking about taking a vacation here to spend time with us, how does that sound?" Barry asked, Caitlin smiled and nodded.

"I like that idea, I would love to spend more time with Lena and Kara," Caitlin smiled, Barry smiled then kissed his wife. "But what I like more is being with you and our daughters." Caitlin and Barry smiled then the two started to kiss as they had planned to enjoy every moment together.

**And this is the end of Lord Of Speed, I hope that you enjoyed this story from beginning to end. Did you have any favourite moments throughout the story? If you lot would like, I'll write another like this. **

**See you all again, bye!**


End file.
